Ungewollter Zwischenstopp
by Lady Natalja
Summary: Dr. Gregory House trifft auf Natalja Morricone/Petrova bekannt aus "Lila ist der Tod" Eigentlich mehr eine Charakterstudie als richtige Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren usw. außer Natalja gehören Fox.  
**Inhalt: **Dr. Gregory House trifft auf Natalja Morricone/Petrova (für die Vorinformationen zu Natalja empfiehlt es sich meine andere Fanfic _Lila ist der Tod _im CSI Miami-Fandom zu lesen).  
Eigentlich mehr eine Charakterstudie, als eine wirkliche Fanfic.

**1**

Es war ein Sonntagnachmittag im Juni, und Gregory House fuhr auf seinem Motorrad durch die grüne Landschaft von New Jersey.

Eigentlich war er kein Naturmensch. Die Natur war ihm zu eindimensional, verglichen mit der „Natur des Menschen"_._ Aber an diesem besonderen Nachmittag war eine Motorradtour das Einzige, das ihn davor bewahren konnte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Schon seit Wochen hatte er keinen Patienten mehr gehabt, der seine diagnostischen Künste wirklich herausgefordert hatte und das machte ihn unruhig. Er hatte sich Ersatzbeschäftigungen gesucht, Musik gehört, ferngesehen, seine Mitmenschen mit seinem Sarkasmus fast zum Wahnsinn gebracht… Er nahm auch mehr Vicodin als gewöhnlich, einerseits, weil ihm die Schmerzen in seinem Bein stärker auffielen, wenn er unterbeschäftigt war, andererseits aber auch wegen der Ablenkung, die ihm das „High-Sein" verschaffte. Doch all das hatte an diesem Nachmittag nicht gereicht, und deshalb saß er jetzt auf seinem Motorrad und fuhr mehr oder weniger ziellos herum.

Irgendwann stoppte er bei einer Tankstelle um den fast leeren Tank seines Motorrads aufzufüllen. Er steckte gerade den Füllstutzen zurück, als ein weiteres Motorrad zu den Zapfsäulen rollte. Es war glänzend schwarz und der Fahrer war in der gleichen Farbe gekleidet, die violetten Streifen auf der Lederjacke ausgenommen. Oder besser gesagt, die _Fahrerin_ war so gekleidet. Denn sie war eher zierlich und unter ihrem Helm hatten sich ein paar schwarze Locken hervorgestohlen. Als sie den Helm abnahm, blickte House für einen Moment in ein Paar strahlend blauer Augen. Er beachtete die Frau aber nicht weiter, sondern nahm seinen Stock aus der Halterung unter dem Motorradsitz und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tankstellenshop um sich noch etwas zu Trinken zu kaufen.

Als er wieder herauskam, waren die Frau und ihr Motorrad verschwunden. House stieg auf sein eigenes Bike und folgte weiter der Landstraße.

Es dauerte 5 Minuten, dann hatte er die Frau fast eingeholt. Sie fuhr ungefähr 50 Meter vor ihm, etwas langsamer als er selbst. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er sie überholen und so zu einem kleinen Rennen auffordern sollte, kam aber gar nicht dazu, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Denn da kam das Auto. Es war gerade um eine Kurve gebogen und fuhr mitten auf der Gegenfahrbahn. Die Frau versuchte noch zu bremsen oder auszuweichen, doch es war zu spät. Die Motorhaube des Wagens rammte das Motorrad mit voller Wucht, es kippte um, schlitterte noch ein paar Meter über den Asphalt und blieb dann liegen. Das Auto schlingerte ein wenig, doch es schien ohne größeren Schaden aus dem Crash entkommen zu sein. Der Fahrer gab Gas und flüchtete vom Unfallort. House, der fassungslos zugesehen hatte, versuchte noch, sich das Kennzeichen zu merken, doch das Auto war zu schnell weg.

Doch was war mit der Motorradfahrerin passiert? Im Moment des Aufpralls war sie von ihrem Motorrad geschleudert worden und ein paar Meter durch die Luft geflogen, hinunter über die Böschung.

Nun gab House Gas und fuhr die kurze Strecke bis zur Unfallstelle so schnell es ging. Dort angekommen, stieg er ab und hinkte zur Böschung ohne seinen Stock zu holen, was ihn allerdings nicht unbedingt schneller machte.

Er sah die Frau sofort. Sie lag etwas weiter unten, dort wo die Böschung in eine Wiese überging, im langen Gras. Zumindest war sie halbwegs weich gelandet. Die Verletzungen vom Zusammenprall mit dem Auto waren wahrscheinlich schon schlimm genug. Vorsichtig stieg und rutschte House die Böschung hinab und fiel direkt neben der Frau auf die Knie. Sie war eindeutig noch am Leben, denn er konnte sie leise stöhnen hören. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Visier des Helms. Er wollte ihn ihr erst ganz abnehmen, wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie keine Wirbelverletzungen davongetragen hatte, die dadurch destabilisiert werden konnten. Aus diesem Grund verzichtete er auch vorläufig darauf, sie in die stabile Seitenlage zu bringen. Aus diesem Grund und noch einem anderen: zu seiner Überraschung hatte die Frau ihre Augen geöffnet und war offenbar bei vollem Bewusstsein.

„Können Sie mich hören?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. Dann öffnete sie langsam den Mund und sagte leise aber klar verständlich: „Mein Bein tut weh.".

House blickte hinunter zu ihren Beinen, denen er zuvor gerade genug Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, um zu bemerken, dass da Blut war. Eine Menge Blut. Am linken Unterschenkel war die lederne Motorradhose zerrissen, und aus einem offenen Bruch staken weißen Knochenspitzen hervor. Das war wahrscheinlich passiert, als das Bein zwischen Motorrad und Auto eingezwängt worden war.

„Ihr linker Unterschenkel ist Schrott", sagte House, der nicht dazu neigte, solche Situationen zu beschönigen.

„Nicht schon wieder dieses Bein", stöhnte die Frau. House überhörte diesen eigenartigen Kommentar und fragte:

„Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwo Schmerzen?"

„Eigentlich überall, aber besonders hier." Sie hob die Hand und deutete auf die rechte Seite ihres Brustkorbs.

„Wahrscheinlich ist eine Rippe gebrochen." Er betastete vorsichtig die Stelle und sagte dann:

„Ja, mindestens eine Rippe ist ab." Nachdem er bei einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung keine weiteren gröberen Verletzungen finden konnte, forderte er die Frau auf, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. House stellte fest, dass der Fahrer, der die Frau angefahren hatte, schließlich wohl doch noch etwas Vernünftiges getan hatte. Bei der Rettungsleitstelle teilte man ihm nämlich mit, dass ein anonymer Anruf eingegangen war, der denselben Unfall gemeldet hatte und bereits ein Krankenwagen zu der Unfallstelle unterwegs war.

Tatsächlich waren etwa zehn Minuten später Sirenen zu hören. House kletterte über die Böschung hinauf, um dem Krankenwagen zu zeigen, wo er anhalten sollte. Doch als er oben war, sah er, dass dies nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Die beiden Motorräder, das eine hastig am Straßenrand abgestellt, das andere immer noch mitten auf der Straße liegend, zeigten den Unfallort mehr als deutlich an.

Die Sanitäter versorgten die Verletzte und brachten sie auf einer Bahre zum Krankenwagen. House fragte nach dem Krankenhaus, in das die Frau gebracht werden würde und erfuhr, dass es „sein" Krankenhaus, das Princeton-Plainsboro, war.

Er wartete noch auf den Pannendienst, der das verbeulte Motorrad der Frau mitnahm, dann fuhr er nach Hause. Eigenartigerweise war er jetzt ruhiger als zuvor.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Am Montagmorgen, als House in die Klinik kam, schaute er sich zuerst um, ob Cuddy in der Nähe war. Er wollte ihr nicht unbedingt begegnen, da sie ihm zwangsläufig die Unmengen von Praxisstunden, die er noch ableisten musste, vorhalten würde. Aber er hatte Glück. Cuddy war nirgends zu sehen. Dafür begegnete ihm wenig später Wilson.

„Oh, ein neuer Lockgeruch", sagte House, der Wilsons stark riechendes neues Aftershave bemerkt hatte. „Wer ist es diesmal? Eine der Krankenschwestern? Oder Cuddy? Oder…?"

„Es ist niemand", unterbrach ihn Wilson hastig. „Aber du scheinst ja neuerdings als Ritter in glänzender Rüstung aufzutreten."

„Was?!"

„Wir haben seit gestern eine neue Patientin auf der Unfallstation. Ein Motorradunfall."

„Nicht meine Sache. Unfälle sind langweilig."

„Lass mich doch ausreden. Sie hat uns erzählt, dass ein anderer Motorradfahrer erste Hilfe geleistet hat. Er war offensichtlich medizinisch gebildet und hatte außerdem einen Stock."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst", stellte House sich dumm.

„House, ich bitte dich. Du wirst dich doch wohl noch an sie erinnern. Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen. Unterschenkel- und Rippenfraktur."

House musste ganz leicht grinsen, als er diese Zusammenstellung von Kennzeichen hörte. Dann sagte er:

„Ach ja, daran erinnere ich mich. Richte ihr Gute Besserung von mir aus, wenn du sie siehst."

„Nein, das mache ich nicht. Du wirst schön selber zur ihr gehen. Sie will sich sicher persönlich bei ihrem Retter bedanken."

„Sag ihr, sie soll mir eine Karte schicken, wenn sie unbedingt will."

„House, du weißt doch, dass sich Frauen meistens in ihren Retter verlieben", versuchte es Wilson jetzt scherzhaft. „Und soviel ich bis jetzt von ihr gesehen habe, ist sie mehr als hübsch."

„Vielen Dank für die Information. Aber nachdem du so begeistert von ihr bist, überlasse ich sie dir gerne. Aber überanstreng dich nicht bei Miss ‚Whatsername'."

„Natalja. Sie heißt Natalja Petrova."

„Na bitte, eine Russin. So eine fehlt in deiner Sammlung doch noch." Und mit diesen Worten hinkte er davon.

Er erfuhr nicht, ob Wilson zu der Russin gegangen war. Genau genommen erfuhr er in den nächsten Tagen so gut wie gar nichts über den derzeitigen Krankenhausklatsch. Cuddy hatte ihn schließlich doch noch erwischt und ihm soviel Arbeit auferlegt, dass er von dem Moment in dem er das Krankenhaus betrat, bis zu dem, in dem er es wieder verließ, beschäftigt war. Und trotzdem war er mit seinen Praxisstunden noch weit im Rückstand. Die Arbeit war ziemlich eintönig und die Tatsache, dass er deshalb die letzten zwei Folgen von „General Hospital" verpasst hatte, machte ihn nur noch mürrischer. Seine Patienten und Kollegen bekamen das mehrmals deutlich zu spüren.

House selbst ging jedenfalls nicht einmal in die Nähe von Miss Petrovas Krankenzimmer. Das letzte worauf er im Moment Lust hatte, war, sich von dieser Tussi anzuhören, wie überaus dankbar sie ihm doch war. Dankbare Patienten waren ihm schon normalerweise ein Gräuel, aber in der Stimmung, in der er im Moment war, gab es für ihn nichts Schlimmeres auf der Welt. Als Wilson ihn fragte, ob er schon bei der Patientin gewesen war, sagte er „nein" und wechselte das Thema.

Zwei Tage später besserte sich House' Stimmung endlich. Er hatte einen neuen Fall. Ein 46-jähriger Mann war wegen seiner häufigen, spontan auftretenden Ohnmachtsanfälle in das Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. House trommelte sein Team zusammen und sie stürzten sich in die Arbeit. Tests, Untersuchungen, Differentialdiagnosen mit Gekritzel auf der weißen Tafel, alles war wieder so, wie es sein musste. Der Fall, der zuerst noch halbwegs einfach gewirkt hatte, erwies sich als weit kniffliger als erwartet. Nach einigen Tagen, in denen der Patient mehrmals in Lebensgefahr geschwebt war, stellte sich heraus, dass er an der seltenen Autoimmunkrankheit Lupus litt. Er hatte noch viele Behandlungen vor sich, konnte aber für den Moment aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden. House beschloss, für diesen Tag ebenfalls nach Hause zu gehen. Vorher musste er aber noch zur Krankenhausapotheke, um sich sein Vicodin zu holen. Er nahm die Abkürzung durch die Unfallstation.

Allerdings sah er sofort ein, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war, als er aus einem der Zimmer eine Stimme hörte:

„Dr. House! Warten Sie bitte! Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden."

Innerlich verfluchte er zwei Dinge: Erstens diese elenden Zimmerwände aus Glas, die den Patienten freie Sicht auf alles gaben, was auf dem Gang vor sich ging. Und zweitens Wilson, oder wen auch immer, der ihr seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Hätte er nicht darauf reagiert, indem er stehenblieb, wäre es viel einfacher gewesen, so zu tun, als hätte er nichts gehört. Doch er hatte sich nicht umgedreht und konnte noch weitergehen. Gerade machte er den ersten Schritt, als sie wieder nach ihm rief:

„Bitte!", war das Einzige, was sie sagte. Es klang aber weniger wie eine Bitte, eher wie ein Befehl. Schließlich drehte House sich langsam um und ging zu ihrer Zimmertür. Er betrat das Zimmer aber nicht, sondern blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Also, was wollen Sie?", fragte er unwirsch.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken." Er hatte gehofft, sie wäre von seinem Verhalten eingeschüchtert, doch dem war nicht so. Nun hörte sich seine Stimme an wie ein Knurren, als er sagte:

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe nur meine Pflicht als Arzt getan."

„Dann eben danke, dass Sie Ihre Pflicht getan haben."

„Wie auch immer. Kann ich gehen?"

„Ja. Oder nein, doch noch nicht. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?"

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er genervt. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es ihm schwer, zu dieser seltsamen Russin wirklich unhöflich zu sein, wie es seine Art gewesen wäre.

„Ich hätte wirklich gerne einen Kaffee. Es wäre sehr nett, wenn Sie mir einen bringen würden."

„Warum sagen Sie das nicht einfach der Schwester? Die wird Ihnen sicher einen bringen."

„Eben nicht. Ich habe es ja versucht, aber sie hat gesagt, der Oberarzt wünscht nicht, dass auf seiner Station Kaffee getrunken wird."

House überlegte einen Moment, dachte an den Stationsarzt, einen selbstgefälligen, machtbesessenen Mann und sagte dann:

„Na gut, Sie kriegen Ihren Kaffee. Wenn ich damit Stevenson, diesem alten Trottel, eins auswischen kann…"

Knapp 10 Minuten später kam House mit einem Kaffeebecher vom Automaten zurück und gab ihn der Russin. Sie lächelte dankbar und nahm einen Schluck. Dabei waren ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie schien den Kaffee wirklich zu genießen. Doch es war kaum ein Minute vergangen, da kam eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer geschossen und baute sich vor dem Bett auf. Es war eine dieser jungen Schwestern, die versuchten ihre Unsicherheit zu überdecken, indem sie sich den Patienten gegenüber geradezu bösartig verhielten. Mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen stand sie da und schimpfte:

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich Kaffee rieche. Miss Petrova, ich habe es Ihnen schon mehr als einmal gesagt: Dr. Stevenson wünscht nicht, dass seine Patienten Kaffee trinken. Und was machen Sie überhaupt hier?", ging sie jetzt auf House los. „Es ist keine Besuchszeit."

„_Interessant"_, dachte House. Dieses Mädchen kannte ihn nicht. Das würde ein Schock für sie werden. Denn er kannte diese Art von Krankenschwester wirklich gut. So unhöflich sie zu den Patienten waren, so sehr schleimten sie sich bei den Ärzten ein.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf", sagte er in ironischem Ton „Ich bin Dr. Gregory House."

Das blanke Entsetzen trat dem Mädchen ins Gesicht.

„Sie sind Dr. House? Es tut mir leid, Sie gestört zu haben. Wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen…?" Sie starrte ihn ehrerbietig an, wohl in der Hoffnung, wieder gut Wetter machen zu können.

„Nein, Sie können gehen", sagte er kalt.

„Danke, Sir." Die Schwester war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als House sie noch einmal zurückrief:

„Etwas noch."

„Ja, Sir?" Sie drehte sich um und sah aus, als würde sie sich gleich vor ihm verneigen.

„Ich will, dass diese Patientin hier alles bekommt, was sie sich wünscht. Und zwar unverzüglich."

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

„Jetzt können Sie gehen." Als die Schwester das Zimmer verlassen hatte, sagte Natalja überrascht:

„Na, das war ja eine Persönlichkeitsveränderung."

House setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Nataljas Bett und sagte:

„Nein, war es nicht. Das war nur pure Schleimerei. Und erwarten Sie nicht, dass Sie jetzt von ihr Kaffee bekommen. Ihre Schleimerpflichten beim Stationsarzt sind nämlich noch viel größer als bei mir. Ich wünschte, Gott hätte den Menschen ein Rückgrat gegeben."

„Glauben Sie an Gott?" Diese seltsame Frage klang beiläufig aber doch interessiert. Nach kurzem Überlegen sagte House:

„Nein."

„Ich schon."

„Aha." Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause: „Kann ich einen Schluck von Ihrem Kaffee haben?"

„Gerne. Sie haben es sich verdient. Meinetwegen war es Ihre Pflicht, mich aus diesem verdammten Straßengraben zu ziehen. Aber mir einen Kaffee und eine Live-Soap Opera zu liefern, das ist wahrer Edelmut." Sie grinste ihn an und hielt ihm den Kaffeebecher hin. Er reagierte nicht auf ihren Dank, sah sie nur von der Seite an und fragte:

„Irgendwelche ansteckenden Krankheiten bekannt?"

„Bis jetzt nicht. Aber wer weiß, was in diesem Krankenhaus so alles herumschwirrt."

„Das ist kein Problem. Wenn da was ist, hat es sich bei mir wahrscheinlich sowieso schon häuslich eingerichtet." Er nahm den Pappbecher, trank einen großen Schluck, dann noch einen und gab Natalja den Becher zurück.

„Danke. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Ohne auf eine Antwort von Nataljas Seite zu warten, stand er auf und hinkte aus dem Zimmer. Natalja trank ihren Kaffee und lächelte still in sich hinein.

Am nächsten Morgen geschah genau das, was House seit seinem Zusammenstoß mit der Schwester erwartet hatte. Er war kaum eine Viertelstunde in seinem Büro gewesen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Dr. Stevenson, ein kleiner glatzköpfiger Arzt, hereinkam. Stevenson begann unverzüglich zu schimpfen. Was House sich eigentlich dabei denke, seine, Dr. Stevensons, Autorität bei den Patienten zu untergraben und seine Krankenschwestern zu verschrecken.

„Das arme Mädchen war völlig durch den Wind."

House, der, weit im Bürostuhl zurückgelehnt, damit beschäftigt war, seinen großen grau-roten Tennisball in die Luft zu werfen, machte auch jetzt damit weiter und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Das arme Mädchen, wie Sie sie nennen, ist eine rückgratlose Schleimerin, die die Patienten wie Dreck behandelt."

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Mäßigen Sie sich."

„Und Sie sind ganz einfach ein zu kleiner geratener Faschist, dem es Spaß macht, sinnlose Regeln aufzustellen."

„Also wirklich…" Der kleine Arzt schnappte nach Luft und lief rot an. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging hoch erhobenen Kopfes aus dem Büro. House fing nach einem besonders gelungen Wurf den Ball auf und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

Er wusste, dass er all das absichtlich provoziert hatte, um sich abreagieren zu können. Aber immerhin… dieser kleine Streit hatte ihm gut getan. Er war irgendwie befreiend gewesen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Natürlich hatte das alles ein Nachspiel. Aber nur insofern, als Cuddy ihn zu sich rief, um ihn aufzufordern, solche Ausfälligkeiten in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Ansonsten würde sie sich überlegen, dem Drängen diverser Ärzte nachzugeben und seinen Dienstvertrag zu beenden. Weder House noch Cuddy nahmen das Gespräch sonderlich ernst. Dafür hatte es einfach schon zu viele gegeben, die ähnlich oder sogar exakt gleich abgelaufen waren.

Im Moment genoss House die Beschäftigungslosigkeit noch, die sich nach dem Abschluss des letzten Falles eingestellt hatte. Er benutzte seine Arbeitszeit um fernzusehen, Musik zu hören und ähnlichen Aktivitäten nachzugehen. Auch in den nächsten Tagen wurde kein wirklich interessanter Patient eingeliefert, sondern nur ein paar mittelschwere Fälle, deren Diagnose und Behandlung er fast völlig seinen Assistenten überließ. Anfangs störte ihn das nicht weiter, doch bald spürte er wieder die fürchterliche Unruhe, die ihn immer befiel, wenn er zu wenig zu tun hatte. Sie verstärkte alle seine unangenehmen Charaktereigenschaften.

Ausgerechnet Cameron bekam das zu spüren. Sie war in sein Büro gekommen, um etwas zu fragen, und er reagierte so abfällig, dass sie sich umdrehte und wortlos wieder ging. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie weinte. In gewisser Weise tat sie ihm leid, aber er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen ging er hinüber ins Besprechungszimmer und machte sich einen Kaffee. Nachdem er die Tasse ausgetrunken und ins Waschbecken gestellt hatte, überlegte er kurz und holte dann aus dem Kasten eine Warmhaltetasse mit Deckel, die Chase dort für Nachtdienste aufbewahrte. Er füllte sie mit Kaffee und machte sich auf den Weg zur Unfallstation.

Als er die Station betrat, sah er sich rasch um, ob Dr. Stevenson irgendwo zu sehen war und ging dann zu Nataljas Zimmer.

Sie schlief, als er eintrat. Nein, sie schlief nicht nur, sie träumte. Und es schien kein guter Traum zu sein. Sie warf im Schlaf den Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite und murmelte etwas in einer Sprache, die für House seltsamerweise wie Italienisch klang. Er stellte die Kaffeetasse auf das Tischchen neben Nataljas Bett und wollte sich schon wieder möglichst leise davon machen. Doch dann schrie die Russin plötzlich im Schlaf. Es war ein leiser, aber panisch klingender Schrei. House beschloss, sie aus diesem offenbar beängstigenden Traum aufzuwecken.

„Miss Petrova?", sprach er sie an. „Natalja?". Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte sie leicht. „Aufwachen."

Sie fuhr sehr plötzlich hoch, sodass er erschrocken seine Hand zurückzog.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, vor Schreck schnell atmend, „Habe ich geschlafen?"

„Ja."

„Geträumt oder irgendwas? Ich meine, habe ich im Schlaf gesprochen oder so?" Wahrscheinlich war ihr der Traum noch bewusst, weil sie so abrupt aufgeweckt worden war. Sofort sagte House:

„Nein. Zumindest habe ich nichts bemerkt. Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur das hier vorbei bringen." Er nahm die Kaffeetasse vom Nachttisch und gab sie Natalja. „Der ist besser als das Automatenzeug vom letzten Mal."

„Danke. Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen." Sie wirkte erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich darüber, dass scheinbar nichts von ihrem Traum nach außen gedrungen war. Nachdem sie den Deckel abgenommen und einen Schluck getrunken hatte, meinte sie mit einem Lächeln: „Ja, der ist wirklich besser. Vielen Dank! Bleiben Sie doch noch ein bisschen hier."

„Nein, ich muss jetzt zu meinen Patienten. Die Tasse können Sie behalten."

Er verließ das Zimmer geradezu überstürzt.

Natalja war froh, denn sie hatte nach dem Traum, der immer noch vor ihrem Inneren Auge stand, kaum Lust verspürt, Konversation zu machen.

Dr. Cameron saß allein im Besprechungsraum, las in einer Fachzeitschrift und starrte zuweilen blicklos zum Fenster hinaus oder an die weiße Tafel, an der zurzeit allerdings keine Krankheitssymptome standen. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie hinter ihr die Tür aufging und dachte, Chase oder Foreman kämen herein. Sie waren in der Mittagspause schnell etwas essen gegangen, während Cameron lieber dageblieben war. Sie hatte ein Sandwich aus der Cafeteria verspeist.

„_Hoffentlich sind meine Augen nicht mehr so rot"_, dachte sie noch, als plötzlich eine raue Stimme ertönte, die offensichtlich weder Chase noch Foreman gehörte.

„Ich will mich für meine…ähm…Grobheit entschuldigen", sagte die Stimme. Die Worte kamen nur stockend und klangen widerstrebend, doch das trug nur noch mehr zu Camerons Überraschung bei. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und starrte House an. Eine Lüge, leichtfertig und schnell ausgesprochen, um Cuddy oder jemand anderes zufrieden zu stellen, ja, das hätte sie ihm durchaus zugetraut. Aber dieser Satz hatte tatsächlich wie eine echte Entschuldigung geklungen. Immer noch sah Cameron House voller Überraschung an. Langsam schien er ungeduldig zu werden, denn er schnippte mit den Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht und sagte:

„Das war nur eine Entschuldigung, keine Liebeserklärung. Sie können Ihre Fantasien über unsere zukünftigen Kinder namens Sally und Zach und unser Haus auf dem Land jetzt wieder beenden."

„Ich habe nichts Derartiges…"

Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht nervös werden und ihm diesen Triumph gönnen. So kühl wie möglich sagte sie:

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Danke. Aber das wäre nicht notwendig gewesen." Sie war stolz auf sich.

Etwas später, House war inzwischen schon wieder verschwunden, saß Cameron immer noch auf ihrem Stuhl, las aber nicht mehr in der Zeitschrift, sondern ging eine Patientenakte durch, als Chase und Foreman hereinkamen.

„Irgendwas Neues?", fragte Chase. „War House in der Zwischenzeit da?"

„Ja, war er", antwortete Cameron. „Er hat sich bei mir dafür entschuldigt, dass er heute Morgen so genervt reagiert hat." Sie war gezwungen gewesen, ihren beiden Kollegen davon zu erzählen, wie mies House sie am Vormittag behandelt hatte, weil Chase hartnäckig immer wieder nach der Ursache ihrer geröteten Augen gefragt hatte und ihr auf die Schnelle keine plausible Ausrede eingefallen war.

„Schau an. Mit was Cuddy ihn wohl diesmal bestochen hat, damit er sich entschuldigt?", spottete Foreman. Dann fragte er Cameron: „Und du? Was hast du Cuddy erzählt? Hast du ihr damit gedroht, dass du gehst, oder was?"

„Nein, ich habe gar nicht mit Cuddy gesprochen. Vielleicht wollte er sich ja wirklich nur entschuldigen."

„Wer's glaubt…", murrte Chase. „Irgendjemand hat ihn sicher dazu gezwungen, mit welchem Druckmittel auch immer. Wenn es nicht Cuddy war, dann eben Wilson. Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Nein. Ich habe mit überhaupt niemand außer euch darüber gesprochen. Warum unterstellt ihr House eigentlich immer irgendwelche Hintergedanken, wenn er einmal etwas Nettes tut?"

„Weil er meistens welche hat, Cameron. Sonst wäre er nicht House", stellte Foreman trocken fest. Sie schwiegen alle. Dann stellte Chase, der dabei gewesen war, sich einen Kaffee zu machen, in die Stille hinein eine Frage:

„Hat jemand meine Thermotasse gesehen? Ich kann sie nicht finden."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Als House am nächsten Tag, wie immer etwas zu spät, ins Krankenhaus kam und in sein Büro ging, wartete dort jemand auf ihn. Sie saß auf dem Schreibtisch und warf mit einer Hand den Tennisball in die Luft, fing ihn auf, warf ihn wieder und immer so weiter.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte House, nur ganz leicht sarkastisch, während er seine Motorradjacke auszog und aufhängte.

„Keine Schleimereien, House", sagte Lisa Cuddy, warf ihm den Ball zu und sprang vom Schreibtisch. „Sie kommen jetzt mit! Praxisdienst."

„Schon wieder? Aber ich arbeite an einem sehr wichtigen Fall."

„Tun Sie nicht." Sie ging Richtung Tür, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Ich habe Ihre Handlanger gefragt. Kein Fall weit und breit. Kommen Sie jetzt, oder was?"

House, der inzwischen den Ball an seinen Platz zurückgelegt hatte, folgte ihr widerwillig, wobei er absichtlich noch stärker hinkte als sonst.

„Ach ja", sagte Cuddy, als sie draußen auf dem Flur waren. „Chase hat sich bei mir beschwert, dass hier gestohlen wird. Seine Warmhaltetasse ist offensichtlich weg."

„Und warum glauben Sie, dass ich mich dafür auch nur im Geringsten interessiere?"

Zwei Stunden später verließ House müde und frustriert Untersuchungsraum Zwei und ging in sein Büro. Dort wartete schon wieder jemand auf ihn. Diesmal war es Wilson.

„Was willst du?", fragte House und ging zum Schreibtisch. Wilson wartete noch, bis House saß, dann holte er eine silbrige Thermotasse aus einer der Taschen seines Arztkittels und stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

„Und ich dachte, du wolltest Amok laufen und hättest da eine Pistole drin."  
Wilson ging gar nicht darauf ein sondern meinte nur:

„Die russische Patientin von der Unfallstation hat gesagt, ich soll dir das hier zurückbringen." Er deutete auf die Tasse.

„Also, ich glaube die Tasse gehört Chase. Warum erzählst du mir von irgendwelchen Russinnen? Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, dass sie eine Patientin ist? Du weißt, Cuddy wollte mir schon einmal eine Nutte schicken. Vielleicht war diesmal Chase dran und bekam Besuch von… sagen wir mal, der sexy Tatjana."

Wilson ignorierte auch das.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du schon bei Natalja warst. Dann hätte ich dich auch nicht andauernd damit genervt."

„Natalja? Das klingt gar nicht so verrucht. Aber Namen können täuschen. Frag Chase von mir, ob sie gut war, wenn du ihm die Tasse bringst." House stand auf und hinkte aus dem Raum. Wilson schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann ging er hinüber ins Besprechungszimmer.

Dort starrten ihn eine Ärztin und zwei Ärzte mit großen Augen an – Cameron, Foreman und Chase. Schließlich fragte Foreman:

„Was war das denn?"

„Nichts weiter", antwortete Wilson. „Chase, ich habe hier Ihre Tasse. Wo soll ich sie hinstellen?"

„Äh, stellen Sie sie einfach da hinüber neben das Spülbecken", meinte Chase etwas perplex. Wilson stellte die Tasse ab und ging dann hinaus. Daraufhin grinste Foreman und sagte:

„Die beiden sind besser als jede Comedyshow. Oder was meinst du, Cameron? Cameron?"

„Entschuldigung. Ich habe nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?" Sie war offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Es war einen Tag später und Natalja langweilte sich. Im Fernsehen kam nichts, das sie interessierte und das Buch, das sie sich von einer der Schwestern aus dem Geschenkeshop hatte bringen lassen, hatte sie schon fertig gelesen. Also schloss sie einfach die Augen und versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen. Doch dieser Versuch wurde unterbrochen, als sie hörte, wie die Schiebetür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet wurde. Einen winzigen Moment hoffte sie, Wilson oder sogar House wären gekommen, um sie zu besuchen. Doch dann hörte sie das typische Geräusch von Stöckelschuhen auf dem Boden und als sie langsam die Augen öffnete, sah sie eine junge, hübsche Ärztin vor ihrem Bett stehen, die sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Ärztin lächelte.

„Guten Tag, Miss Petrova. Ich bin Dr. Allison Cameron."

Natalja wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ihre Rippen schienen etwas dagegen zu haben, also gab sie der braunhaarigen Ärztin einfach die Hand und sagte:

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. Cameron. Aber ich dachte, ich würde inzwischen alle Ärzte kennen, die mich behandeln. Oder ist noch eine andere Behandlung nötig? Sie bringen mir doch keine schlechten Nachrichten, oder?"

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich aus purer Neugier hier."

„Tatsächlich? Auf wen oder was sind Sie denn neugierig? Doch nicht auf mich?", sagte Natalja lächelnd.

„Doch. Eigentlich schon."

„Warum denn?"

„Naja, vielleicht lässt es sich am leichtesten erklären, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Dr. House mein Boss ist."

„Oh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er irgendjemand von seiner Heldentat erzählt. Er schien nicht sehr daran interessiert, dafür gelobt zu werden."

„Nein, er hat mir gar nichts erzählt. Ich habe nur mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig mitgehört, wie er mit Dr. Wilson über Sie gesprochen hat. Ich glaube…"

„Ja, das passt schon eher", fiel Natalja ihr ins Wort. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie unterbrochen habe. Was wollten Sie sagen?"

„Kein Problem. Aber was haben Sie über eine Heldentat erzählt? Was hat House getan?"

Natalja lächelte. Dann sagte sie:

„Natürlich. Sie wissen ja nicht, wie ich hier gelandet bin. Also, das war so: Vor ungefähr eineinhalb Wochen war ich mit meinem Motorrad unterwegs, und ich wurde auf der Landstraße von einem Auto gerammt. Der Autofahrer ist weitergefahren, ohne sich um mich zu kümmern. Aber Ihr Boss war kurz darauf bei mir, und hat Erste Hilfe geleistet. Als ich erfuhr, dass er ausgerechnet in dem Krankenhaus arbeitet, in das man mich gebracht hatte, wollte ich ihn natürlich sehen, um ihm zu danken. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Erst als er hier an meinem Zimmer vorbei ging und ich ihn zu mir rief, konnte ich mit ihm reden. Und das war ihm offenbar nicht so wirklich recht."

„So ist das also. Jetzt ergibt das, was Wilson und er da geredet haben auch schon viel mehr Sinn." Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Natalja überlegte ob sie fragen sollte, was House und Wilson so über sie gesagt hatten, doch dann fragte sie stattdessen:

„Wie ist Dr. House eigentlich so als Boss?"

„Naja, manchmal ist es anstrengend, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Aber er ist natürlich ein brillanter Arzt."

„Mögen Sie ihn, Allison? Ich darf Sie doch so nennen, oder?"

„Natürlich. Ich denke, seine Art schreckt viele Menschen ab."

„Das war nicht meine Frage", beharrte Natalja. „Ich wollte wissen, ob _Sie_ ihn mögen."

„Meistens mag ich ihn, ja." Natalja spürte, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte, aber ihre gute Erziehung verbot ihr, danach zu fragen. Ihre nächste Frage war:

„Wissen Sie was mit seinem Bein passiert ist? Hatte er einen Unfall?"

„Nein, es war ein Muskelinfarkt, der zu spät diagnostiziert wurde. Ein Teil seines Oberschenkelmuskels musste entfernt werden. Er hat immer noch große Schmerzen…"

Plötzlich begann Camerons Pager zu piepsen. Sie blickte darauf.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss mich jetzt um einen Patienten kümmern. Es war nett, mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Ebenfalls. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich wieder einmal besuchen kämen."

„Gerne. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Allison."

Nur einige Minuten, nachdem Dr. Cameron gegangen war, ging die Tür schon wieder auf und ein zweites Bett wurde hereingeschoben. Darin lag eine alte Frau, die sich, wie Natalja später erfuhr, die Hüfte gebrochen hatte, als sie über ihre Katze gefallen war. Denn sofort nachdem die Wirkung der Narkose von der Operation nachgelassen hatte, begann die Frau mit Natalja zu plaudern. Diese freute sich über die neue Zimmergenossin. So hatte sie wenigstens jemand zum Reden. Und die alte Dame redete viel. Sie erzählte Natalja neben vielem anderen auch, dass sie schon einmal im Princeton-Plainsboro in Behandlung gewesen war.

„Bei Dr. House. Den müssen Sie unbedingt kennen lernen. Er ist wirklich sehr gutaussehend." Natalja musste lachen.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Inzwischen war es für House schon fast zu einer Gewohnheit geworden, Natalja zu besuchen, wenn er sonst nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Und so machte er sich zwei Tage später, anstatt seine Langeweile mit Gameboy-Spielen oder Musik zu bekämpfen, wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Als er es betrat, war Natalja gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Zeitschrift zu lesen. House bemerkte die andere Patientin zwar, aber da sie schlief, ignorierte er sie.

Natalja hatte inzwischen die Zeitschrift weggelegt und lächelte ihn an. Dann sagte sie leise, um die alte Frau nicht zu wecken:

„Sie haben da einen großen Fan, Dr. House." Sie nickte in Richtung des anderen Bettes und fuhr dann fort: „Sie schwärmt immerzu von Ihnen. Sie sagt, sie sei vor einiger Zeit bei Ihnen in Behandlung gewesen."

Nun warf House doch einen genaueren Blick auf die alte Frau. Sofort zuckte er zusammen. Es war die Frau, die er vor ungefähr einem Jahr wegen Syphilis behandelt hatte. Der Virus hatte schon ihr Gehirn angegriffen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine Art zweiten Frühling erlebt hatte. Sie hatte sich in Ashton Kutcher verliebt, nachdem sie ihn in einem Film gesehen hatte. Und dann hatte sie sich auch in House verliebt und sogar ein Liebesgedicht für ihn geschrieben. Dieses war von Wilson, dem sie es zu Weiterleitung an House gegeben hatte, mit dem größten Vergnügen mitten im Krankenhaus vorgelesen worden. Eine unendliche Blamage für House.

„Verdammt", fluchte er jetzt leise und verließ sofort das Zimmer. Natalja sah ihm verwundert nach.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen bekam Natalja House überhaupt nie zu Gesicht. Nicht ein einziges Mal kam er sie besuchen. Dafür hatte sie ihren Spaß mit ihrer Zimmerkollegin, die eine sehr lebhafte und witzige Gesprächspartnerin war. Und auch Cameron kam manchmal in ihrer Mittagspause auf ein Schwätzchen vorbei.

Einige Untersuchungen, die während diesen zwei Wochen durchgeführt wurden, zeigten, dass der Heilungsprozess sowohl bei Nataljas Bein als auch bei ihren Rippen schneller als erwartet fortschritt.

Ihre Zimmergenossin, die alte Frau, war inzwischen entlassen worden. Sie würde daheim von ihrem Sohn gepflegt werden. Es war ein etwas sentimentaler Abschied geworden, denn die beiden Frauen hatten sich ins Herz geschlossen.

Und eines Morgens bei der Visite wurde auch Natalja mitgeteilt, dass ihr in zwei Tagen ein Gehgips angepasst werden würde und sie dann nach Hause gehen könne.

Jeder andere Patient hätte sich über diese Nachricht gefreut. Doch Natalja wurde dadurch vor ein Problem gestellt. Denn sie wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte. So etwas wie ein Zuhause hatte sie in New Jersey nicht und sie konnte auch noch nicht sofort zurück nach Russland. Deshalb war sie froh, als Cameron in ihrer Mittagspause wieder einmal vorbei kam, und Natalja ihr von ihrem Problem erzählen konnte. Kaum hatte die Ärztin ihren üblichen Platz neben Nataljas Bett eingenommen und Natalja die Hälfte eines BLT-Sandwiches angeboten (die sie gerne annahm), da begann die Russin auch schon zu erzählen:

„Allison, ich habe ein Problem."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Cameron besorgt.

„Naja, man hat mir gesagt, dass ich morgen nach Hause kann."

„Aber das ist doch eigentlich gut. Oder nicht?"

„Doch schon. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll, wenn ich hier raus bin. Eigentlich wollte ich schon längst wieder in Russland sein. Der Unfall hat mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Mein Flugticket ist längst verfallen und es dauert seine Zeit, bis ich mir ein neues besorgen kann."

„Warum ziehst du nicht einfach für ein paar Tage in ein Hotel, bis du einen Flug hast?"

„Tja, das ist das eigentliche Problem. Ich will nicht in ein Hotel. Ich… Sagen wir es, wie es ist. Seit dem Unfall habe ich irgendwie Angst vor dem Allein-Sein." Das war eigentlich nicht ganz wahr, denn diese Angst rührte nicht nur von dem Unfall her. Er hatte sie nur verstärkt. „Der Gedanke, in so ein unpersönliches Hotel zu gehen, jagt mir Angst ein. Ich weiß, es ist jämmerlich."

„Nein, das ist es ganz und gar nicht", antwortete Cameron sofort. „Vielen Patienten geht es so. Wenn sie allein leben, möchten sie oft gar nicht nach Hause. Weißt du Natalja, wenn es irgendwie ginge, könntest du gerne bei mir wohnen. Aber meine Wohnung ist wirklich winzig. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es deinen Knochen gut täte, wenn du auf meiner Couch schlafen würdest. Aber vielleicht kannst du ja bei Wilson oder jemand anderem für eine Weile unterschlüpfen."

„Ich will aber niemanden zur Last fallen."

„Das tust du sicher nicht. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall einmal für dich umhören."

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Vielen Dank!"

„Kein Problem. Mach ich doch gern."

Und Dr. Cameron tat auch, was sie gesagt hatte. Ihre erste Anlaufstelle war Wilson. Doch nachdem sie ihm von Nataljas Problem erzählt hatte, musste er zugeben, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. „Meine Wohnung wird gerade renoviert. Überall ist Staub und Werkzeug. Ich verbringe selber so wenig Zeit wie möglich dort… Und einem Gast kann ich das wirklich nicht zumuten."

„Verstehe. Aber wenn Ihnen sonst jemand einfällt, bei dem sie wohnen könnte, sagen Sie mir bescheid. Es wäre ja nur für ein paar Tage."

„Warum fragen Sie nicht House? Er hat ein tolles Gästezimmer. Ich habe da selber eine Weile gewohnt."

„House? Glauben Sie wirklich?", fragte Cameron zweifelnd.

„Tja, einen Versuch wäre es zumindest wert. Soll ich ihn fragen?"

„Ähm… Ja, das wäre sehr nett."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

House wollte eigentlich gerade das Krankenhaus verlassen, als er hinter sich jemanden rufen hörte:  
„House! Warte!" Er drehte sich um und sah Wilson auf sich zukommen.

„Also eigentlich wollte ich mich gerade unauffällig davon machen. Daraus wird jetzt wohl nichts."

"Wenn Cuddy kommt, lenke ich sie ab. Ich habe nur schnell eine Frage."

„Wenn's sein muss… Aber zuerst habe ich eine. Wie genau willst du Cuddy ablenken? Ich hoffe, diese Ablenkung beinhaltet nicht das Zeigen irgendwelcher Körperteile, die unsere armen Patienten schockieren könnten, oder?"

„Lass dich einfach überraschen. Aber eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob Natalja für ein paar Tage bei dir wohnen könnte."

„Natalja?"

„Die Russin. Merkst du dir eigentlich nie Namen?"

„Und warum sollte ich Natalja bei mir wohnen lassen?"

„Außer der Tatsache, dass sie aussieht wie eine russische Monica Belluci? Naja, sie wird morgen entlassen und weiß nicht recht, wo sie dann hin soll. Und du hast eine große Wohnung, also…"

„Also dachtest du: Quartieren wir einfach mal eine wildfremde Frau da ein. Wilson, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich allein lebe. Ich will keine anderen Menschen in meiner Wohnung. Sie nerven mich."

„Komm schon, House. Es wäre nur für ein paar Tage."

„Du wolltest damals auch nur ein paar Tage bleiben. Und dann…"

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Sie wartet nur, bis sie einen Flug nach Russland bekommt. Und wenn ich noch einmal darauf hinweisen darf: du hättest eine unglaublich attraktive Frau in deiner Wohnung. Ist das nichts?"

„Naja", meinte House, scheinbar nachdenklich. „es eröffnet einige Möglichkeiten. Ich könnte zum Beispiel ‚zufällig' ins Badezimmer kommen, wenn sie gerade duscht."

„House, jetzt wirst du kindisch. Aber gut. Also darf sie ein paar Tage bei dir wohnen?"

„Meinetwegen. Aber wirklich nur ein paar Tage."

„Vielen Dank. Ich werde es ihr sagen. Eines noch."

„Was?"

„Wenn es irgendwie geht, halte dich mit solchen Badezimmerstreichen zurück. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich nach den paar Tagen wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagt."

Wilson ging sofort zu Natalja und teilte ihr die gute Nachricht mit. Sie schien erleichtert zu sein, dass ihre Unterkunft für die nächsten paar Tage gesichert war, aber auch etwas überrascht darüber, wer ihr Gastgeber sein würde.

Auch Cameron freute sich, als Wilson ihr sagte, dass House Natalja bei sich wohnen ließ. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihre neue Freundin gemacht. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich bot, besuchte Cameron Natalja in ihrem Zimmer.

„Na, was hältst du von deiner Unterkunft?", fragte die Ärztin.

„Ich bin froh. Aber warum ausgerechnet House? Er hat sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier blicken lassen und jetzt darf ich bei ihm wohnen?"

„Tja, das hat Wilson eingefädelt. Aber eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um zu fragen, ob du noch etwas brauchst. Kleider zum Beispiel."

„Oje, daran habe ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich brauche wirklich ein paar Sachen. Alle Kleider, die ich dabei hatte, waren in meinem Motorradkoffer und was daraus geworden ist, weiß ich immer noch nicht."

„Kein Problem. Ich besorge dir, was du willst. Also, was genau brauchst du?"

„Eigentlich alles. Unterwäsche, ein paar T-shirts, eine oder zwei bequeme Hosen. Ich glaube, eine Trainingshose wäre gut. Dann noch eine dünne Jacke und ein Paar Schuhe. Das Geld ist kein Problem. Meine Geldtasche habe ich noch, die war in meiner Jacke."

„Schon in Ordnung. Wenn ich alles so ungefähr in meiner Größe kaufe, müsste es passen oder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Gut. Irgendwelche besonderen Farben oder Stoffe?."

„Ja. Es hört sich vielleicht seltsam an, aber könntest du vielleicht darauf achten, dass alles in Lila-Tönen oder schwarz ist?"

„Ja, natürlich. Lila ist eine schöne Farbe."

„Stimmt." Natalja lächelte. „Bring einfach die Rechnung mit, dann gebe ich dir das Geld."

„Jaja, das regeln wir dann später."

Als Cameron noch am Abend desselben Tages mit zwei riesigen Einkaufstüten in Nataljas Zimmer kam, weigerte sie sich, sich das Geld zurückgeben zu lassen.

„Nimm es als Geschenk von mir. Bitte."

„Das sehen wir noch. Aber jetzt schauen wir uns erstmal an, was du mitgebracht hast."

Sie breiteten alles auf Nataljas Bett aus. Immer wieder rügte Natalja Cameron scherzhaft weil sie ihrer Meinung nach zu viel und zu teuer eingekauft hatte. Aber die Ärztin bestand darauf, dass alles ein Geschenk war und wollte sich keinen Cent ihrer Ausgaben zurückgeben lassen. Später nahm sie sogar alles noch einmal mit, um es zu waschen und die Preisschilder zu entfernen. Am nächsten Tag brachte sie es wieder und blieb danach noch eine Weile bei Natalja um zu reden. Einmal versuchte sie, etwas mehr über Nataljas Familie zu erfahren. Doch da die Russin ihre Fragen abwehrte und dann gleich das Thema wechselte, gab Cameron auf.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Nachdem Cameron gegangen war, verging der Rest des Tages für Natalja ziemlich ereignislos.

Dafür wurde es am nächsten Morgen fast ein bisschen hektisch. Sie wurde noch einmal untersucht und das Bein geröntgt, und statt des Liegegipses wurde ein Gehgips angelegt.

Als Natalja wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, kam eine Schwester, um ihr beim Anziehen und Einpacken zu helfen. Diese Schwester brachte sie dann auch mit einem Rollstuhl nach unten zum Krankenhausausgang. Dort wartete sie mit Natalja, bis das Taxi kam, dass sie zu House' Wohnung bringen sollte. Die Schlüssel dazu, offenbar Zweitschlüssel, hatte ihr Wilson gebracht, als er gemeinsam mit Cameron morgens bei Natalja vorbei geschaut hatte, um sich zu verabschieden. House hatte sich nicht blicken lassen.

Das Taxi kam bald. Natalja verabschiedete sich von der Schwester und nachdem der Taxifahrer die zwei Plastiktüten, die Nataljas ganze Habseligkeiten enthielten, neben ihr auf dem Rücksitz verstaut hatte, ging es auch schon los. Die Fahrt war kurz und führte in ein ruhiges, eher wohlhabend wirkendes Wohnviertel. Als sie bei House' Appartement ankamen, stellte Natalja erleichtert fest, dass es ebenerdig lag. Sie hatte schon Angst davor gehabt, sich mit ihren Krücken über eine Treppe hinaufquälen zu müssen. Doch so war es ganz einfach. Der Taxifahrer trug das Gepäck in die Wohnung, sie bezahlte ihn, und nachdem der Mann gefragt hatte, ob er noch bei irgendwas helfen könnte, und sie höflich abgelehnt hatte, fuhr er davon und Natalja war allein. Sie sah sich in dem geschmackvoll, aber eindeutig männlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer um, und setzte sich kurz auf das Sofa, um ihr Bein auszuruhen. Ihr Blick blieb an zwei Gitarren, die an der Wand hingen, und einem Klavier hängen. Sie hatte House eigentlich nicht als musikalischen Menschen eingeschätzt. Nach einer Weile stand sie mühsam wieder auf und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Dort stand noch eine Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch, daneben lag eine Zeitung. Ansonsten wirkte die Küche aufgeräumt und so, als ob sie nur selten benützt würde. Natalja fühlte sich mehr und mehr wie ein Eindringling.

Nachdem sie ein Glas Wasser getrunken hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Gästezimmer. Sie fand es fast sofort, allerdings nicht ohne vorher versehentlich im Schlafzimmer von House zu landen. Als sie den Irrtum erkannt hatte, schloss sie die Tür sofort wieder. Der kurze Blick, den sie erhascht hatte, hatte ihr nur ein ungemachtes Bett und ein paar am Boden verstreute Fachzeitschriften gezeigt.

Endlich im Gästezimmer angelangt, setzte sie sich auf das, wie es aussah, frisch bezogene Bett, weil ihr Bein schmerzte. Die frische Bettwäsche war bisher das einzige Zeichen, dass House überhaupt an die Ankunft seiner „Mitbewohnerin" gedacht hatte. Von einer plötzlichen Erschöpfung übermannt streckte sich Natalja auf dem Bett aus und war wenige Minuten später, ohne es zu wollen, eingeschlafen.

Eine ganze Weile später, es war bereits Nachmittag, erwachte Natalja und erwartete fast, House in der Wohnung vorzufinden. Doch er war nicht da und tauchte auf im Laufe des Nachmittags und Abends nicht auf, sodass Natalja sich fragte, ob er absichtlich nicht nach Hause kam, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Gegen neun Uhr abends bestellte sie sich etwas von einem chinesischen Lieferservice, dessen Speisekarte sie an der Pinwand in der Küche gefunden hatte. Einen Moment hatte Natalja überlegt, ob sie für House etwas mitbestellen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben, da sie annahm, dass er schon gegessen haben würde, wenn er heimkam.

Das Essen wurde in den typischen kleinen Pappkartons geliefert und Natalja setzte sich damit vor den Fernseher.

Schließlich, kurz vor 22 Uhr, ging plötzlich die Wohnungstür auf und House kam herein. Einen Moment schien er überrascht darüber zu sein, dass da jemand auf seiner Couch saß und „Grey's Anatomy" schaute, doch dann begrüßte er sie halbwegs freundlich, stellte seine Tasche auf den Klavierhocker und verschwand in der Küche. Wenig später kam er mit einem Glas zurück, dessen Inhalt Natalja anhand der Farbe als Whiskey identifizierte und zwar als einen teuren, wahrscheinlich Single-Malt. House setzte sich in einen Lehnstuhl, legte seinen Stock daneben auf den Boden und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Reste von Nataljas Abendessen.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und deutete auf den einen Karton, der noch etwas „Chop Suey" enthielt.

„Natürlich. Guten Appetit."

„Danke." Er nahm den Karton mitsamt Nataljas Essstäbchen vom Tisch und begann zu essen. Natalja tat so, als wäre sie ganz auf Meredith und Dr. Shepherd konzentriert, die auf dem Bildschirm gerade von heftigem Streiten zu ebenso heftigem Küssen übergegangen waren, doch in Wirklichkeit sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel House beim Essen zu. Irgendwie faszinierten sie seine schmalen Hände und die Art, wie er die Essstäbchen hielt. Plötzlich sagte House:

„Ich mag ihn nicht", und deutete auf den Fernseher.

„Wen?", fragte Natalja, die die Sendung nicht mehr beachtet hatte.

„McDreamy."

„Warum denn nicht? Jeder mag doch McDreamy."

„Ich nicht", antwortete House fast trotzig. „Er ist zu hübsch. Ärzte sind in Wirklichkeit nicht hübsch. Zumindest die guten nicht."

„Spricht da nicht nur die Eifersucht aus Ihnen?", fragte Natalja grinsend.

„Schon möglich."

Das Gespräch verstummte kurz und Natalja wandte nun doch wieder dem Fernseher ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. Nach einer Weile sagte sie dann:

„Ich muss zugeben, ich mag Meredith nicht besonders."

„Eben", sagte House, den Mund voller Nudeln.

„Ich mag Christina", stellte Natalja fest. „Weniger Melodramatik, mehr Sarkasmus."

„Ja, Christina ist gut", antwortete House, stellte den Essenskarton ab und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. Natalja fragte sich, wie diese Kombination aus chinesischen Gewürzen und schottischem Whiskey wohl schmeckte. Dann sammelte er die Kartons ein und brachte alles in die Küche, wo Natalja den Deckel eines Mülleimers klappern hörte, dann wieder nur House' Schritte und das Geräusch, das sein Stock auf dem Boden machte.

Als er zurück kam, war „Grey's Anatomy" gerade fertig. Natalja schaltete den Fernseher aus und rappelte sich mühsam vom Sofa hoch. Sie nahm ihre Krücken und sagte:

„Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Bin ziemlich müde."

„Gute Nacht", sagte House, in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders. Natalja war noch kaum aus dem Zimmer, als er sich ans Klavier setzte und zu spielen begann. Sie drehte sich um. Erst jetzt wurde House wieder so richtig auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam.

„Stört es, wenn ich spiele?", fragte er ungewohnt höflich, ließ aber die Hände auf den Tasten.

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen zuhören." Und das tat sie. Sie blieb fast regungslos für einige Minuten im Türrahmen stehen, während er irgendeine kleine Melodie spielte, bevor er zu einem Stück von Bach überging. Er kannte das Stück in- und auswendig, hatte es aber schon lange nicht mehr für jemanden außer sich selbst gespielt. Er war nicht nervös, jedoch aufmerksamer bei der Sache als sonst. Als er kurz zu Natalja hinüber sah, bemerkte er, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und offenbar sehr konzentriert zuhörte. Einige Minuten später blickte er noch einmal zur Wohnzimmertür, doch Natalja war verschwunden. Er spielte noch eine Weile, dann ging er ebenfalls ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen war House schon wieder weg, als Natalja wach wurde. Sie stand auf und ging duschen, was eine langwierige und komplizierte Angelegenheit war, weil sie darauf achten musste, dass ihr Gips nicht nass wurde. Nachdem das schließlich erledigt war, und sie es mit etwas Mühe auch geschafft hatte, sich anzuziehen, ging Natalja in die Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee. Danach verbrachte sie fast den ganzen Vormittag damit, über die Auskunftshotline von American Airlines einen Flug zu suchen. Als sie endlich einen passenden gefunden hatte, buchte sie ihn sofort. Er ging in fünf Tagen von Newark über London nach St. Petersburg. Sie hatte darauf geachtet, dass sie möglichst selten umsteigen musste, weil die Reise wegen ihres verletzten Beins und den Rippen wahrscheinlich ohnehin zur Qual werden würde. Natürlich hatte sie einen Platz in der ersten Klasse gebucht.


	8. Chapter 8

8

8

Da sie die Wohnung nicht verlassen konnte, und auch niemand da war, mit dem sie sich unterhalten können hätte, war Natalja gezwungen, sich eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen. So durchstöberte sie die ansehnliche CD-Sammlung im Wohnzimmer und hörte sich eine paar Sachen an. Schließlich setzte sie sich sogar ans Klavier. Sie hatte als Kind eine Zeit lang Klavier gespielt, allerdings nur, weil junge Mädchen ihrer damaligen Gesellschaftsschicht eben einfach irgendein Instrument zu spielen hatten. Und da sie weder talentiert war, noch wirkliches Interesse an der Musik hatte, hatte sie, genau wie mit ihren Zeichenstunden, so bald wie möglich damit aufgehört. Etwas war aber wohl doch hängen geblieben, denn sie spielte eine ganze Weile, bevor sie schließlich aufgab, ein Buch aus dem Regal im Gästezimmer holte, und sich auf ihr Bett legte, um etwas zu lesen.

Ihr Abendessen bestellte Natalja wieder per Telefon, diesmal war es eine Pizza Hawaii, die sie vor dem Fernseher verspeiste, während auf Fox ein Simpsons-Marathon lief. House kam nicht heim, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Da sie aber noch eine ganze Weile wach lag, hörte sie schließlich doch das Zuschlagen der Haustüre, Schritte, das Rauschen der Klospülung und ähnliche Geräusche, bevor es in der Wohnung wieder still wurde.

Am nächsten Tag, dem Freitag, begannen sich bei Natalja klaustrophobische Gefühle zu regen. Ihr fiel, wie man so schön sagt, die Decke auf den Kopf. Und so beschloss sie am Nachmittag, als sie es in der Wohnung wirklich nicht mehr aushielt, wenigstens einen Spaziergang zu machen. Nur bis zum Ende des Blocks. Und so steckte sie ihre Schlüssel ein und machte sie sich auf den Weg. Obwohl sie mit ihren Krücken nur langsam voran kam, genoss sie es, wieder einmal im Freien zu sein. Am Ende des Blocks angekommen, fühlte sie sich kräftig genug, noch ein wenig weiterzuhinken. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich eingestehen musste, dass es ihr zuviel wurde. Der Heimweg auf den sie sich jetzt machte, kam ihr unendlich lang vor. Sie musste öfters stehen bleiben und sich einmal sogar auf eine kleine Mauer am Rand des Gehsteigs setzen, um wieder etwas Kraft zu sammeln. Aber das Aufstehen fiel ihr danach so schwer, dass sie sich kaum besser fühlte als vor der Pause. Das Problem waren weniger die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie während des Krankenhausaufenthalts ihre ganze Kondition verloren hatte. Irgendwie schaffte sie es schließlich doch bis zur Wohnungstür. Als sie mit zitternden Fingern den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und sie sah, dass sie für die paar hundert Meter des Heimwegs fast eine Stunde gebraucht hatte. Mit letzter Kraft drehte sie den Schlüssel um und stieß die Tür auf. Ohne sie wieder zu schließen, taumelte Natalja noch ein paar Schritte bis ins Wohnzimmer, dann verlor sie das Gleichgewicht. Ihre Krücken fielen zu Boden und nur indem sie sich an der Rückenlehne des Sofas abstützte, das zum Glück direkt vor ihr stand, konnte sie verhindern, dass sie mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallte. So langsam wie möglich ließ sie sich am Sofa entlang zu Boden gleiten, sodass sie schließlich in einer halb knienden Haltung, das eingegipste Bein ausgestreckt, dahockte. Sie versuchte ruhiger zu atmen, und hoffte, dass die Schwärze vor ihren Augen vergehen würde.

So wenig House sich bisher um seinen Gast gekümmert hatte, heute war ihm Nataljas Anwesenheit gerade recht gekommen. Mit der Ausrede, er wolle der Russin Gesellschaft leisten, brachte er Cameron dazu, an diesem Nachmittag seine Schicht zu übernehmen. Genau wie er hatte die Ärztin zwei anstrengende Tage hinter sich, in denen sie um das Leben einer 17-jährigen gekämpft hatten, deren zahlreiche Symptome sich schließlich auf minderwertigen Wodka zurückführen ließen, den sie auf einer Party getrunken hatte. Cameron war sogar die ganze letzte Nacht über im Krankenhaus geblieben. Trotzdem erklärte sie sich ausnahmsweise bereit, noch ein paar Stunden länger Dienst zu machen. Es war typisch für sie, sich so aufzuopfern. House freute sich jedenfalls über den frühen Feierabend.

Doch als er heimkam, erwartete ihn als erstes ein Schock. Denn die Wohnungstür stand sperrangelweit offen. Zuerst dachte er an Einbrecher, aber als er vorsichtig die Wohnung betrat, entdeckte er Natalja, die in einer eigenartig verdrehten Haltung halb am Boden lag, halb an der Rückenlehne des Sofas lehnte. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein. Dieser Anblick erschreckte ihn noch viel mehr, als ein Einbruch es hätte tun können. House hatte ein leichtes Déjà-vu-Gefühl, als er sich neben Natalja hinkniete, ihren Puls fühlte und sie in die stabile Seitenlage brachte. Während er das tat, öffnete sie plötzlich die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt.

„Da fragen Sie wirklich den Falschen. Ich habe sie bewusstlos am Boden gefunden, als ich kam."

„Ach, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht und als ich zurück kam, war ich so erschöpft, dass ich einfach umgekippt bin." Sie sagte dies so ruhig, als würde sie ihm nur von etwas erzählen, das sie im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Dann versuchte sie, sich aufzusetzen, doch House hielt sie zurück.

„Langsam. Haben Sie irgendwo Schmerzen?"

„Nein. Außer in meinem Bein, aber das tut auch nicht mehr weh als sonst."

„Gut. Spüren Sie noch ein Schwindelgefühl?"

„Nein. Alles OK. Ich habe mich nur überanstrengt. Darf ich jetzt aufstehen?"

„Ja. Ich helfe Ihnen. Aber zuerst muss ich selbst auf die Beine kommen." Er schnappte sich seinen Stock und stand mit dessen Hilfe auf. Dann half er Natalja, gab ihr eine ihrer Krücken, damit sie sich aufstützen konnte und führte sie dann um die Couch herum, wo sie sich hinlegte. Vorsichtig legte er ihr ein Kissen unter den Kopf. Dann setzte er sich, jetzt selbst etwas erschöpft, auf einen der Polstersessel. Er beobachtete Natalja, die mit geschlossenen Augen dalag. Eigenartigerweise erinnerte sie ihn mit ihrer hellen Haut und den schwarzen Haaren an ein Bild von Schneewittchen im Glassarg, dass er als kleiner Junge in einem Märchenbuch gesehen hatte. Ob es in ihrem Leben wohl auch einen Prinzen gab? Er glaubte zu wissen, dass es an bösen Stiefmüttern und ähnlichen übel gesinnten Kreaturen jedenfalls nicht fehlte. Verwundert über diese seltsamen Gedankengänge stand er auf und ging in die Küche um für Natalja ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Langsam begann Natalja, sich wieder besser zu fühlen. Sie öffnete die Augen. Da kam House gerade zurück und bot ihr ein Glas Wasser an, das sie dankbar nahm und bis zur Hälfte austrank. Er setzte sich wieder in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Nach einer Weile sagte er:

„Eigentlich wollte Wilson Sie heute Abend zum Essen einladen. Aber ich glaube, das würde Ihnen jetzt nicht so gut tun."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Soll ich Wilson anrufen und ihm absagen?"

„Das wäre nett. Sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass es mir sehr leid tut."

House stand auf und ging zum Telefonieren in die Küche, während Natalja das Glas ganz austrank. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie House rufen:

„Er würde gern heute Abend vorbei kommen und etwas für uns kochen, wenn Ihnen das recht ist."

„Von mir aus sehr gerne", antwortete sie.

Ein paar Minuten später kam House wieder aus der Küche und hatte Folgendes zu berichten:

„Also, er kommt um halb acht vorbei. Und er hat eine Überraschung für Sie. Aber ich würde mich nicht zu sehr darauf freuen. Wer weiß, was er sich da einfallen lassen hat."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Natalja verbrachte den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag im Bett, um wieder Kräfte zu sammeln. Irgendwann schlief sie dann sogar ein, und wurde erst wieder wach, als House anklopfte und ihr durch die geschlossene Zimmertür mitteilte, dass Wilson in einer halben Stunde da sein würde. Also stand Natalja auf, ignorierte das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das sie für einen Moment fühlte, und ging duschen. Inzwischen hatte sie die ganze Prozedur, die nötig war, um ihr Bein trocken zu halten, schon ziemlich gut im Griff. Danach zog sie eine blass-lila Bluse und die schwarze Marlene-Hose an, die ein besonders schlauer Einkauf von Cameron gewesen war. Denn sie war so weit, dass sie kein Problem mit dem Gips machte und war somit neben Jogging-Hosen fast die einzige Art Hose, die Natalja im Moment tragen konnte. Als sie noch ihren einzelnen Turnschuh angezogen hatte, schminkte sich Natalja noch ein bisschen. Cameron war so umsichtig gewesen, ihr auch ein paar Make-up-Utensilien zu besorgen. Dabei hatte sie sowohl Nataljas Geschmack, als auch den richtigen Make-up-Ton erstaunlich gut getroffen. Es ging eben nichts über das Urteilsvermögen einer Frau.

Während sie gerade dabei war, Lipgloss aufzutragen, hörte Natalja, wie es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Sie beeilte sich, fertig zu werden, dann ging sie auf ihre Krücken gestützt ins Wohnzimmer.

Wilson bewunderte Nataljas elegante Erscheinung, als sie ins Zimmer kam, doch es war House, der bei ihrem Anblick fast erstarrte. In den letzen Tagen hatte er sie nur in Jogginghose und T-Shirt mit meistens zusammengebundenen Haaren gesehen und jetzt stand sie da und sah trotz der Krücken aus wie ein Filmstar der 50er. Ihre glänzenden schwarzen Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht in sanften Wellen und ihre blauen Augen strahlten. Während House erst langsam wieder seiner Sinne Herr wurde, hatten Wilson und Natalja sich schon längst begrüßt.

Gleich darauf machte sich Wilson auch schon daran, aus den Sachen, die er mitgebracht hatte, ein leckeres Nudelgericht zu kochen. Natalja gesellte sich zu ihm, half beim Gemüseschneiden und plauderte nebenher mit ihm.  
House, der sich irgendwie überflüssig fühlte, beschloss, den Tisch im Wohnzimmer zu decken. Darauf hatte er aber auch nicht wirklich Lust und so war er froh, als das Telefon läutete. Es war Cameron, die eine Frage wegen einer Patientin hatte. Als er das Telefonat beendete, war auch das Essen fertig und Wilson hatte sogar den Tisch gedeckt. Natalja saß auf der Couch, und hatte ihr eingegipstes Bein auf einen Hocker gelegt. House richtete ihr Grüße aus, wie Cameron es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Dann ging er zur Stereoanlage, legte eine CD ein und ein Akustik-Gitarrenstück erklang. Schließlich setzte er sich in einen der Polstersessel.

In dem Moment kam auch Wilson mit dem Nudeltopf aus der Küche. Er sagte zu House:

„Eigentlich solltest du dich schämen, dass unsere schöne Natalja hier am Couchtisch essen muss. Sie würde besser an eine Festtafel passen." House kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn Natalja sagte sofort:

„Ach, so ist es doch viel bequemer. Und so elegant bin ich nun auch wieder nicht angezogen."

House gab nur ein mürrisches „Wie auch immer", von sich, dann hielt er seinen Teller hoch, um als erster Nudeln zu bekommen. Doch Wilson ignorierte ihn, füllte zuerst Nataljas Teller, dann den von House und zum Schluss seinen eigenen. Dann setzte er sich neben Natalja aufs Sofa.

Der Abend verging für Wilson und Natalja, die sich lebhaft unterhielten schnell, für House, der nur ab und zu einen Kommentar beisteuerte, allerdings eher schleppend. Jedenfalls war Natalja nach kurzer Zeit mit Wilson per du und, irgendwie nebenbei, auch mit House.

Später, als sie auch das Dessert (frische Erdbeeren mit Mascarpone) verspeist hatten, ging Wilson mit dem Versprechen, dass er jetzt Nataljas Überraschung holen würde, nach draußen zu seinem Auto. House stand inzwischen auf und sammelte, auf seinen Stock gestützt, mit einer Hand die Teller ein und brachte sie in die Küche. Nataljas Angebot, ihm dabei zu helfen, lehnte er höflich ab. Sie sah ein, dass sie auch nicht wirklich etwas tragen konnte, weil sie beide Hände für ihre Krücken brauchte. Dann stand sie aber doch auf, um wenigstens beim Einräumen der Geschirrspülmaschine zu helfen. Dabei konnte sie sich am Küchenkasten abstützen und brauchte die Krücken nicht. Doch auch hierbei wollte House ihre Hilfe nicht. So humpelte sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich hin.

Kaum eine Minute später ging die Tür auf und Wilson kam wieder herein. Er trug etwas, dass auf den ersten Blick einfach wie ein ziemlich verbeultes Stück Metall aussah. Doch dann erkannte Natalja, dass es sich um ihren Motorradkoffer handelte. Als Wilson ihr das zerkratzte und eingedellte Ding gab, fragte sie:

„Wo hast du den denn gefunden?"

„Ich hab mich auf ein paar Schrottplätzen umgesehen und dein Motorrad gefunden. Es ist leider total kaputt. Da kann man nichts mehr machen. Aber ich dachte, wenigstens deine Sachen hättest du vielleicht gern wieder."

„Vielen, vielen Dank!", sagte Natalja und umarmte Wilson. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mein Zeug wiederhabe."

„Hast du denn den Schlüssel dafür überhaupt noch?", fragte House, der gerade aus der Küche gekommen war.

„Ja, der war in meiner Jacke. Wenn es euch nicht stört, bringe ich den Koffer schnell in mein Zimmer. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Ja natürlich. Ich hoffe, es ist noch alles drin", sagte Wilson.

„Ich denke schon", meinte Natalja und stand auf. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, mit der linken Hand den Kofferhenkel und die Krücke zu nehmen. Wilson bot ihr noch an, den Koffer für sie zu tragen, aber sie lehnte ab. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gästezimmer.

House und Wilson sahen ihr beide nach. Als sie außer Hörweite war, sagte Wilson grinsend:

„Sie wirkt jedenfalls nicht so, als hättest du ihr irgendwas Schlimmes angetan."

„Was denkst du von mir? Ich bin doch ein vollendeter Gentleman", antwortete House, allerdings, ohne so recht bei der Sache zu sein.

„Sag mal House", fragte Wilson „kann es sein, dass du dich irgendwie zu ihr hingezogen fühlst?"

„Hör auf, deine Gefühle auf mich zu projizieren."

Inzwischen hatte Natalja den Schlüssel herausgeholt und sperrte den Motorradkoffer auf, den sie aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Dann öffnete sie den Deckel und durchwühlte hastig die paar Sachen, die darin lagen, bis sie ganz am Boden des Koffers fand, was sie gesucht hatte: Einen schlichten weißen Briefumschlag, dessen Inhalt sie jetzt ausleerte, um zu sehen, ob noch alles da war. Es waren vier verschiedene Pässe von unterschiedlichen Ländern und auch auf unterschiedliche Namen ausgestellt, aber alle mit ihrem Bild, und ebenso viele Führerscheine und andere Dokumente. Nachdem sie erleichtert festgestellt hatte, dass alles noch vollständig war, steckte sie die Sachen erleichtert zurück in den Umschlag und versteckte diesen ganz hinten in ihrer Nachttischschublade. Sie nahm nicht an, dass House in ihren Sachen stöbern würde, deshalb gab sie sich keine Mühe, ein besseres Versteck zu finden. Dann klappte sie den Koffer wieder zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Alles noch da?", fragte Wilson, als Natalja wieder auftauchte.

„Ja. Zum Glück fehlt nichts. Danke noch mal! Das war wirklich eine tolle Überraschung!"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Natalja später als sonst auf. Als sie in die Küche kam, war House gerade dabei, sein Frühstücksgeschirr in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Natalja freundlich. Er erwiderte den Gruß, fragte, ob sie Kaffee wolle und goss ihr dann eine Tasse ein. Sie setzte sich damit auf einen der Bistrostühle, die an einem kleinen Tisch standen. Ihre Krücken lehnte sie daneben an die Wand. Auf dem Tisch stand ein kleines Körbchen mit Croissants und getoasteten Bagels, außerdem Streichkäse und Butter. House fragte:

„ Was möchtest du zum Frühstück?"

„Ich glaube, ein oder zwei Bagels reichen mir."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich esse nie viel zum Frühstück."

„Wie du möchtest." Er stellte ihr einen Teller hin und legte ein Messer dazu. „Aber wenn du sonst noch etwas willst… dort drüben sind frische Früchte, Cornflakes und Müsli sind hier…" Er stellte die zwei Packungen auf die Anrichte. „…und im Kühlschrank sind Milch und Fruchtsaft."

„Danke. Aber ich bin wirklich zufrieden mit den Bagels."

„Gut. Ich bin drüben in meinem Büro, falls du etwas brauchst." Mit diesen Worten hinkte er aus der Küche.

Während Natalja eine Bagelhälfte dick mit Streichkäse bestrich, fragte sie sich, wo nur all dieses Essen hergekommen war. House musste einkaufen gewesen sein, denn am Vortag hatte es weder Müsli und Cornflakes, noch Orangensaft gegeben und schon gar keine frischen Früchte. Natalja nahm einen großen Biss von dem knusprigen Bagel und kaute genüsslich.

_Er benimmt sich seltsam_, dachte sie.

Eigentlich benahm House sich ja wie der perfekte Gastgeber. Aber gerade das war seltsam, denn es war untypisch für ihn. Sie hatte sich wohler gefühlt, als er sie zwar ignoriert, aber mehr wie eine Mitbewohnerin als einen Gast behandelt hatte. Plötzlich gab es da eine unangenehme Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„_Naja, in ein paar Tagen bin ich sowieso wieder weg." _Aber auf die Rückkehr nach Russland freute sie sich auch nicht sonderlich.

Nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatte, räumte Natalja das Geschirr weg und ging dann in ihr Zimmer zurück. Dort putzte sie sich die Zähne, dann bürstete sie eine Ewigkeit lang ihre Haare, bis sie glatt und tiefschwarz glänzend über ihre Schultern fielen. Als sie dann aus dem Bad zurück in ihr Zimmer kam, stellte sie fest, dass sie diesen Tag auf keinen Fall allein vor dem Fernseher verbringen wollte. Aber sie wagte auch nicht, noch einmal so einen Alleingang wie am Vortag zu unternehmen. Schließlich beschloss sie, House zu fragen, was er an diesem Samstag vorhatte. Er schien ja frei zu haben.

Natalja stand vor der Tür, wo sie sein Arbeitszimmer vermutete und klopfte an. Als niemand antwortete, machte sie einfach die Tür auf.

Sie entdeckte House sofort, obwohl sie einen Moment brauchte, um zu erkennen, was er da eigentlich tat. Denn er lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden, sein schwaches Bein auf ein Kissen gelegt. Dann sah sie die großen Kopfhörer, die er aufhatte und die mit seinem Ipod verbunden waren, der neben ihm auf dem Teppich lag. In diesem Moment öffnete House die Augen und sah Natalja leicht verwundert an. Er streifte die Kopfhörer ab, aus denen leise Violinklänge zu hören waren und fragte:

„Was ist los?" Doch bevor Natalja antworten konnte, schien ihm etwas eingefallen zu sein und er fragte nach der Uhrzeit. Natalja drehte ihr linkes Handgelenk ein wenig, um auf ihre silberne Armbanduhr schauen zu können und sagte dann:

„Halb elf."

„Dann werde ich heute wohl ein bisschen zu spät kommen", meinte House, setzte sich auf und schaltete den Ipod ab.

„Ins Krankenhaus?", fragte sie erstaunt, da sie geglaubt hatte, er habe frei.

„Wohin sonst? Im Gegensatz zu gewissen Menschen kann ich es mir nicht leisten, tagelang vor dem Fernseher herumzulungern." Er hatte das auf seine übliche arrogante Art gesagt und Natalja wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch dann fuhr er in einem etwas freundlicheren Ton fort: „Ich werde versuchen, etwas früher als sonst wieder da zu sein. Und vielleicht bringe ich Essen mit." Inzwischen war er mühsam aufgestanden, hatte seinen Rucksack, der neben dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, aufgehoben und hinkte aus dem Raum, ohne sich von Natalja zu verabschieden. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, bis sie schließlich das Zuschlagen der Wohnungstür und kurze Zeit später die Startgeräusche eines Motorrads hörte. Dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wobei sie die Bürotür sorgfältig hinter sich schloss. Nun musste sie sich doch wieder mit einem Tag zwischen Fernseher, Bücherregal und Stereoanlage abfinden. Wenigstens versuchte sie, öfters aufzustehen und eine Runde in der Wohnung zu drehen. Sie brauchte einfach ein Minimum an Bewegung.

Natürlich kam House nicht früher nach Hause. Als er um neun Uhr immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, bestellte Natalja schließlich wieder etwas beim Chinesen, schlang das Essen ohne großen Appetit hinunter und ging dann sofort ins Bett.

Um kurz nach ein Uhr in der Nacht öffnete House endlich die Türe zu seinem Appartement. Er war müde und ausgelaugt von dem langen Tag. Die Patientin, die sie am Vortag eigentlich schon als geheilt entlassen hatten, war mit einer ganzen Menge neuer Symptome wieder im Krankenhaus gelandet. Sie hatten immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was nun wirklich mit ihr los war. Schließlich war er aber doch nach Hause gefahren. Vor lauter Müdigkeit dachte er nicht einmal daran, dass er Natalja versetzt hatte. Ihm war einfach alles egal. Achtlos warf er seinen Rucksack auf die Couch und die Motorradjacke gleich hinterher. Dann streifte er seine Turnschuhe von den Füßen, ging dann in die Küche, holte den Whiskey aus dem, nahm ein Vicodin und spülte mit einem Glas Whiskey nach. Er überlegte gerade, ob er sich noch einen zweiten Whiskey genehmigen sollte, als ein Schrei ertönte. Fast wäre ihm sein Glas aus der Hand gefallen, doch im letzten Moment schaffte er noch, es mit den Fingerspitzen festzuhalten und stellte es vorsichtig ab. Noch Sekunden zuvor hatte er sich in einer Art Dämmerzustand befunden, teils wegen seiner Müdigkeit, teils wegen der Mischung aus Vicodin und Whiskey, die schon zu wirken begann. Doch jetzt war er wieder hellwach und machte sich auf den Weg zu Nataljas Zimmer, denn er war sich sicher, dass der Schrei von dort gekommen war. Er stieß die Tür so heftig auf, dass er nur mit Mühe verhindern konnte, dass sie an die Wand krachte. Ohne Licht zu machen, blickte er hinüber zum Bett und sah Natalja aufrecht darin sitzen. Sie zitterte heftig und über ihr blasses Gesicht rannen die Tränen.

Sie hatte wohl wieder schlecht geträumt. Nach der Episode im Krankenhaus hatte er sie noch einmal laut ziemlich im Schlaf reden hören, als er nachts aufgestanden war, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Doch dieser Traum schien wesentlich schlimmer gewesen zu sein, als die vorigen.

Natalja saß immer noch einfach da und weinte. Sie fühlte unter ihrem Pyjamaoberteil den kalten Angstschweiß ihren Körper hinunter rinnen. Zwar hatte sie bemerkt, dass House herein gekommen war, aber der Traum ließ sie immer noch nicht aus seinen Fängen und sie fühlte sich absolut unfähig, etwas zu tun, oder gar zu sprechen. Der Traum war eine besonders erschreckende Version eines Alptraums gewesen, der sie seit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr verfolgte. In ihrem Leben hatte es nie an Erlebnissen gemangelt, die zu Alpträumen führen konnten, doch kein Traum machte sie so fertig wie dieser. Während sie ganz, ganz langsam wieder in die Realität zurückfand, nahm sie am Rande ihres Bewusstseins wahr, dass House nähergekommen war und sie jetzt sanft in eine liegende Position zurückmanövrierte. Er fragte gar nicht erst, was mit ihr los war, sondern versuchte nur, sie zu beruhigen, indem er leise mit ihr sprach. Nach einer Weile setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Nataljas zitternde Hand in seine. Nur langsam wurden ihre Tränen weniger. Irgendwann fragte House:

„Geht es wieder einigermaßen?"

Sie nickte, immer noch unfähig, zu sprechen.

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt allein lassen", sagte er, ließ ihre Hand los und wollte offenbar aufstehen. Doch reflexartig griffen Nataljas Finger nach seinem Arm und hielten ihn fest.

„Bleib", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt. In diesem Moment fürchtete sie sich vor nichts mehr, als wieder in der Dunkelheit alleingelassen zu werden, wo die Alpträume in den Ecken lauerten. Sie wusste, dass es kindisch war, aber die Angst war einfach größer, als irgendwelche Schamgefühle deswegen.

Erst jetzt wurde House wirklich klar, wie schrecklich Nataljas Traum gewesen sein musste. Denn um eine Frau wie sie in einen solchen Zustand zu versetzen, brauchte es mehr als nur einen „normalen" Alptraum.

„Ich gehe nicht weg, Natalja", sagte er und fühlte, wie sich ihr Griff um seinen Arm lockerte.

„Keine Angst, ich bleibe hier", versicherte er ihr noch einmal, während er aufstand, um das Doppelbett herumging und sich auf der anderen Seite auf die Bettdecke legte. Natalja wirkte nun schon ein bisschen ruhiger. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, bis Natalja nach langer Zeit endlich eingeschlafen war. Dann bevor, House noch darüber nachdenken konnte, wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückzugehen, schlief auch er tief und fest, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Als Natalja am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte sie einen Moment um festzustellen, wem der Arm im blauen Hemdärmel gehörte, der um ihre Schultern lag. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Sie schämte sich ein wenig, denn noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich einem anderen Menschen gegenüber so verletzlich und hilfsbedürftig gezeigt. Selbst als sie vor einiger Zeit und viele Kilometer weiter südlich einem anderen Mann den Großteil ihrer Lebensgeschichte erzählt und ihn damit ziemlich schockiert hatte, war es ihr doch gelungen, eine gewisse innere Distanz zu halten, obwohl sie das erneute Durchleben ihrer Erinnerungen auch ziemlich mitgenommen hatte. Doch in der letzten Nacht war von ihrer meisterhaften Selbstbeherrschung kaum mehr etwas übrig gewesen. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass House' Anwesenheit ihr geholfen hatte, den Traum zu überwinden.

Während sie über all das nachgedacht hatte, hatte Natalja sich immer noch in einer Art Halbschlaf befunden. Erst jetzt wurde sie richtig wach. Vorsichtig, um House nicht zu wecken, wand sie sich aus seiner beschützenden Umarmung. Sie stand auf, und humpelte auf ihre Krücken gestützt im Pyjama in die Küche. Dort machte sie sich einen Kaffee und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sie stellte die Kaffeetasse ab und stand einen Moment vor dem riesigen CD-Regal, bis sie schließlich ein Album von Norah Jones herauszog und in die Stereoanlage legte. Natalja bezweifelte, dass House sich diese CD sonderlich oft anhörte – vielleicht war sie ein Geschenk gewesen – doch für die frühe Stunde, das Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster hereinfiel und helle Flecken auf den Boden malte und Nataljas Stimmung war sie genau richtig. Sorgfältig drehte Natalja die Lautstärke herunter, bevor sie auf Play drückte. Während das Gitarren-Intro des ersten Liedes, und dann die sanfte Stimme der Sängerin ertönte, ließ sich Natalja auf einem der Polsterstühle nieder, legte die Beine auf einen anderen und schloss die Augen.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde nachdem Natalja sich aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte, wachte auch House auf. Er fühlte sich kaum ausgeruht, was wohl daran lag, dass er die halbe Nacht über Nataljas Schlaf gewacht hatte. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Natalja verschwunden war, versuchte er anhand irgendeines Geräusches festzustellen, wohin sie gegangen war. Doch es war weder ein Wasserrauschen im Badezimmer zu hören, noch Schritte oder irgendwelche anderen Geräusche. Doch dann glaubte er, ganz leise Musik zu hören. Er stand auf, stützte sich auf seinen Stock, der neben dem Bett gelegen hatte und verließ das Zimmer. Im Gehen fuhr er sich ein paar Mal mit der freien Hand über sein zerknittertes Hemd, ein vergeblicher Versuch, es etwas zu glätten.

Er kam ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte Natalja, die sich auf zwei Polsterstühlen ausgestreckt hatte und noch einmal eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Er erkannte die Musik, die leise aus den Lautsprechern klang, obwohl er sich die CD nur ein oder zweimal angehört hatte. Die warme, melodische Stimme der Sängerin gefiel ihm ganz gut, aber meistens bevorzugte er klassische Musik, Jazz oder Classic Rock.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Natalja, die inzwischen die Augen geöffnet hatte und lächelte ihn an. Dann fragte sie: „Gut geschlafen?"

„Mäßig, danke. Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?"

„Gute Idee. Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ich mache das schon. Es gibt aber nur Brot von gestern. Es sei denn, du willst mich armen, unausgeschlafenen Mann vor die Tür scheuchen, um frisches zu holen."

„Nein, das kann ich dir wirklich nicht antun". Sie lachte. „Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was da ist."

Er ging in die Küche und Natalja dachte: _„Eigenartig. Gestern hatten wir fast dasselbe Gespräch, aber heute ist alles irgendwie viel entspannter."_

Auch House hatte diesen Wandel in der Atmosphäre bemerkt und wunderte sich fast noch mehr darüber. Denn nach der vergangenen Nacht hatte er erwartet, dass Natalja vielleicht etwas schweigsamer und zurückhaltender sein würde als sonst. Aber sie benahm sich ganz natürlich. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob sie sich vielleicht gar nicht mehr an die nächtlichen Ereignisse erinnerte. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder. Denn dann hätte sie irgendeine andere Erklärung dafür finden müssen, dass er in ihrem Bett geschlafen hatte. Und egal, wie diese Erklärung gelautet hätte, Natalja hätte sich dann sicher auch nicht so freundlich und normal verhalten.

Nach einer Weile kamen sowohl Natalja als auch House zum selben Ergebnis ihres Nachdenkens. Das, was in der Nacht geschehen war, so verstörend es auch gewirkt hatte, hatte sie irgendwie näher zueinander gebracht.

House richtete auf dem kleinen Tisch, an dem die Bistrostühle standen alles her, dann rief er nach Natalja, die erst noch die Musik etwas lauter drehte, und dann in die Küche kam. An diesem Tag frühstückten sie gemeinsam. Sie redeten über mehr oder weniger belangloses Zeug und alberten herum. Nach einer Weile entschuldigte er sich dafür, dass er sie am Vorabend versetzt hatte, und sie erwiderte grinsend, dass sie ohnehin nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. Nach einer Weile machte Natalja spontan den nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Vorschlag, ein Picknick zu machen. Sie war erstaunt, dass House darauf einging, aber auch froh, denn sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als etwas an die frische Luft zu kommen. Und so beförderten sie das übrig gebliebene Brot, etwas vakuumverpackten Cheddar-Käse, die Früchte, die House am Vortag gekauft hatte und von denen Natalja bis jetzt nur einen Apfel gegessen hatte, zwei Flaschen Cola und zwei Dosen Bud-Light in einen riesigen Weidenkorb, den House aus der hintersten Ecke eines Küchenschranks hervorgezerrt hatte. Der Korbinhalt war zwar schließlich bunt zusammengewürfelt und ein bisschen chaotisch aber er stellte House und Natalja völlig zufrieden. Und dank der wunderbaren amerikanischen Einrichtung der 24/7 Supermärkte konnten sie ja auch noch schnell einkaufen gehen, falls ihnen etwas fehlte.

Nun ging Natalja ihre Zähne putzen und zog wieder eine ihrer Trainingshosen an, diesmal die schwarze, dazu ein violettes T-Shirt (auch ein Vorteil von Amerika: man konnte den ganzen Tag in Kleidern herumlaufen, die aussahen, als käme man gerade aus dem Fitnessstudio ohne deshalb seltsam angesehen zu werden). Wie sie feststellte, als sie wieder in die Küche kam, hatte auch House sich inzwischen frische Sachen angezogen, allerdings wie immer darauf verzichtet, sich zu rasieren. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, auch noch eine Decke und zwei Polster in dem Riesenkorb zu verstauen (in dem wohl auch ein Hund oder ein kleines Schaf ohne Probleme Platz gehabt hätten). Auch sein Ipod und batteriebetriebene Mini-Boxen warteten noch darauf, eingepackt zu werden.

Und dann ging es los. Sie nahmen ein Taxi, weil sie mit Nataljas Krücken und dem Picknickkorb ja nicht das Motorrad benutzen konnten und House' selten gefahrenes Auto drei Straßen weiter in einer Mietgarage stand.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Wie in den meisten amerikanischen Städten gab es auch in House' Heimatstadt mehrere schöne Parks. Zu einem davon ließen sich House und Natalja von ihrem Taxi bringen und nachdem House den Taxifahrer bezahlt hatte, gingen sie durch ein großes Tor hinein. Der Taxifahrer blickte ihnen noch kurz nach. Wie sie da dahinhumpelten, er auf seinen Stock gestützt, sie auf ihre Krücken, hätten sie bemitleidenswert sein können, hätten nicht beide so stolz, geradezu überheblich gewirkt.

Der Park war fast leer, es war noch etwas zu früh für die Scharen von älteren Leuten, Teenagern und Familien mit kleinen Kindern, die im Laufe des Sonntags hier auftauchen würden. Natalja und House suchten sich einen etwas versteckten Platz, wo sie auch später noch ihre Ruhe haben würden. Dort breiteten sie ihre Decke unter einem Baum aus, der für Natalja wie eine Eiche aussah. Ohne sich noch weiter Gedanken über das Ding zu machen, das da seine Äste über sie ausbreitete, setzte sie sich auf die Decke und legte ein Kissen unter ihr verletztes Bein. House verband inzwischen den Ipod mit den kleinen Laustprechern und schaltete diese ein. Dann hörte Natalja das charakteristische Surren des Click-Wheels, als er durch die Menüs scrollte, bis schließlich Musik erklang – Bob Dylan, wie Natalja nach wenigen Sekunden feststellte. Gegen Ende ihrer Teenagerjahre hatte sie diesen Sänger geradezu abgöttisch verehrt. Auch jetzt mochte sie ihn noch ganz gern, konnte sich aber trotzdem einen Kommentar über seine holprige Art zu singen nicht verkneifen. House stimmte ihr zu, verteidigte aber im selben Moment die Songwriting-Fähigkeiten, dieses Mannes, der wohl als einziger Mensch auf Erden das Wort-Ungetüm „tax-deductible charity organizations" auf sinnvolle Weise in einem Songtext unterbringen konnte. Dem war von Nataljas Seite nichts entgegenzusetzen und so hörten sie weiterhin Bob Dylan.

Einige Stunden später hatten sie einen Großteil des Essens verspeist und in ihrem Gespräch war eine kleine Pause eingetreten. Inzwischen tönte aus den Boxen nicht mehr Bob Dylan, sondern irgendeine britische Rockband, mit deren Musik Natalja nicht besonders viel anfangen konnte. Doch sie sagte nichts, denn House schien diese Mischung aus Synthesizern, harten Gitarren-Riffs, einem überdrehten Schlagzeug-Beat und einem Sänger, der permanent klang, als wäre er wütend, zu gefallen. House hatte sich auf der Decke ausgestreckt, den Kopf auf einem Polster und eine Dose Bier in Reichweite, während Natalja gerade dabei war, das letzte bisschen Fruchtfleisch von einem Apfel zu nagen und zu überlegen, ob sie das Kerngehäuse auch noch aufessen sollte (wie sie es zum Missvergnügen ihrer Gouvernanten als Kind immer gemacht hatte). Doch dann entschied sie sich anders und warf es mit Schwung in ein nahes Gebüsch. Plötzlich fragte House:

„Freust du dich auf Russland?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Warum nicht? Doch nicht etwa, weil du mich dann verlassen musste?", spottete er.

„Ja, hauptsächlich deshalb.", sie grinste schelmisch zu ihm herunter. „Aber im Ernst: ich habe dort nicht wirklich etwas, auf das ich mich freuen könnte."

„Was ist mit Familie? Freunden? Oder auch nur deiner gewohnten Umgebung?"

„Mit dem bisschen Familie, das ich dort noch habe, verstehe ich mich nicht sonderlich gut. Und wegen der Freunde… Ich bin viel zu oft unterwegs, als dass sich richtige Freundschaften bilden könnten. Mit der gewohnten Umgebung ist es ähnlich. Wie soll man sich wirklich an etwas gewöhnen, wenn man drei Viertel des Jahres woanders ist?"

„Bist du denn so viel unterwegs?"

„Ja. Ich werde auch dieses Mal nicht lange in St. Petersburg bleiben. Du wirst lachen, aber ich war seit langem nicht mehr so lange am gleichen Ort wie hier in dieser Stadt."

„Das war ja auch eher unfreiwillig."

„Stimmt." Sie legte sich jetzt auch hin. Dann sagte sie: „Aber es gefällt mir hier. Die Atmosphäre ist angenehm."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du nicht besonders viel davon gesehen hast. Und warum bist du so viel unterwegs? Geschäftlich?"

„Irgendwie schon", sagte sie. Dann korrigierte sie sich sofort: „Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin einfach eine rastlose Seele, wenn man das so sagen kann. Ich halte es nie besonders lange an einem Ort aus." Sie drehte den Kopf etwas zu Seite, um zu sehen, wie House reagierte. Doch er hatte offenbar beschlossen, das Thema fallen zu lassen. So fragte sie ihn ein wenig über seinen Job aus. Viel verriet er ihr nicht, aber er erzählte ein paar lustige Anekdoten.

Eine ganze Weile später, der Nachmittag war schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten und im Park wimmelte es von Menschen, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Sie ignorierten das Gelächter von ein paar Jugendlichen, die die beiden hinkenden Gestalten irgendwie lustig zu finden schienen. Direkt vor dem Park fanden sie ein Taxi.

Auf der Heimfahrt schlug House vor, zuerst zum Abendessen in ein Restaurant und dann vielleicht in ein Pub zu gehen, das ganz in der Nähe seiner Wohnung lag. Natalja war zwar ein bisschen überrascht, wie gesellig House sich plötzlich zeigte, stimmte aber zu. Sie war einfach froh um jede Gelegenheit, wieder etwas unter Leute zu kommen.

Sie hatten ausgemacht, um halb sieben aufzubrechen. Allerdings verschätzte Natalja sich etwas in der Zeit, die sie brauchte, um sich herzurichten. Als sie schließlich um viertel vor sieben ins Wohnzimmer kam, wartete House natürlich schon und sagte:

„Na, bei dieser Vorbereitungszeit hätte ich erwartet, dass du zumindest im Ballkleid auftauchst. Das ist jetzt doch eher eine Enttäuschung." Er grinste. Allerdings bemerkte Natalja auch, dass er sie bewundernd musterte. Sie hatte wieder die Marlene-Hose angezogen, diesmal aber mit einer schwarzen Bluse. Dafür trug sie ein lila Halstuch. Ihre Haare waren jetzt wieder offen, im Gegensatz zum Nachmittag, als sie sie hochgesteckt hatte.

Sie nahmen wieder ein Taxi, das sie zu einem kleinen Restaurant fast am anderen Ende der Stadt brachte. Doch der weite Weg hatte sich gelohnt, denn das Essen, in dem Elemente aus aller Welt kombiniert zu sein schienen, war ausgezeichnet. Auch die Atmosphäre in dem kleinen Lokal war angenehm. Die Gäste wirkten alle, als würden sie sich kennen, obwohl sie nicht sonderlich viel Notiz voneinander nahmen. Auch House gehörte offenbar zu dieser Gesellschaft.

„_Passt zu ihm"_, dachte Natalja. _„Hier kennen sich alle, ohne sich wirklich zu kennen."_

An Gesprächsthemen fehlte es House und Natalja nie und sie erzählten sich ganz selbstverständlich Details aus ihrem Leben, die sie sonst eher für sich behielten. So erfuhr House, dass Natalja ihre Eltern früh bei einem Autounfall verloren hatte und bei ihrem Onkel aufgewachsen war. Auch davon, dass sie zum Andenken an ihre Mutter immer lila trug, erzählte sie ihm, wenn sie auch Teile der Geschichte verschwieg, die doch etwas zu privat waren.

Auch Natalja hörte einige interessante Dinge aus House' Leben, besonders aus seiner Kindheit, die wegen der häufigen Versetzungen seines Vaters wohl ziemlich unbeständig gewesen waren. Langsam bekam sie ein Bild davon, wie House als Kind gewesen sein mochte. Wahrscheinlich immer ein bisschen gelangweilt und aufmüpfig, weil er sich unterfordert fühlte und aus demselben Grund wohl pausenlos dabei, sich irgendwelche Streiche auszudenken. Die Geschichte eines dieser Streiche bekam Natalja sogar zu hören. Es ging darum, dass der zehnjährige House, als es für seine Familie wieder einmal Zeit geworden war, umzuziehen, aus Frust über den Umzug einfach für ein paar Tage verschwunden war (er hatte sich im Wald versteckt, wo er mit einem Freund eine Baumhütte gebaut hatte) und seine eigene Entführung inszeniert hatte. Schließlich war er aber wieder heimgekommen, weil sein Verbündeter (der, mit dem er auch die Hütte gebaut hatte), der ihn mit Essen versorgte, ihm berichtete, dass House' Mutter vor lauter Angst um ihren Sohn einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. Er hatte seinen Eltern nie die Wahrheit gesagt, sondern eine abenteuerliche Geschichte erfunden, wie er es geschafft hatte, seinen Entführern zu entkommen. Allerdings vermutete er, dass sein Vater zumindest eine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was passiert war.

Es war eine irgendwie rührende Geschichte und sie fügte ein weiteres Mosaiksteinchen zu dem Bild, das sich Natalja von Gregory House gemacht hatte.

Etwas später fuhren sie wieder nach Hause. Sie hatten sich entschieden, doch nicht mehr in das Pub zu gehen. Auf der Fahrt fragte House ob Natalja vor ihrer Abreise eigentlich noch einen Kontrolltermin im Krankenhaus haben wolle.

„Ich habe sowieso einen", antwortete sie. „Morgen Vormittag um 10."


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Es war ein neuer Morgen und wieder wachte Natalja neben House auf. Aber diesmal war alles etwas anders. Zum einen war es diesmal nicht ihr Bett, in dem sie lagen, sondern seines. Und auch die Umstände, wie sie dort gelandet waren, hatten nichts mit Alpträumen zu tun, sondern eher mit gegenseitiger Anziehung und einer bis zum Boden geleerten Rotweinflasche.

Jedenfalls fühlte sich Natalja in diesem Bett sehr wohl und erlaubte sich, noch einmal für eine Weile einzuschlafen, bevor es eine Stunde später Zeit wurde, aufzustehen.

House und Natalja frühstückten gemeinsam, und fuhren dann mit einem Taxi zum Princeton Plainsboro, wo House in sein Büro und Natalja zu ihrem Kontrolltermin ging. Dieser dauerte ziemlich lange, aber der Arzt gab ihr eine gute Prognose. Der Gips würde bald entfernt werden können. Als die Untersuchung endlich beendet, war es schon fast zwölf Uhr. Doch das kam Natalja gerade recht, denn sie hatte vor, mit Cameron zu Mittag zu essen. Sie wusste zwar nicht wirklich, wo sie die Ärztin finden konnte, schaffte es aber bis in die Abteilung für Diagnostik und dort wies man sie zu dem Raum „direkt neben dem Büro von Dr. House". Sie fand das Büro (House war nicht drin) und auch den angrenzenden Besprechungsraum. Doch er war leer und obwohl Natalja eine ganze Weile wartete, kam auch niemand herein.

Schließlich wollte sie gerade wieder gehen, als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang. Herein kamen Cameron und ein junger, gutaussehender Arzt. Die beiden waren gerade in ein offenbar lustiges Gespräch vertieft gewesen, doch als Cameron Natalja entdeckte, hörte sie mitten in einem Satz zu reden auf und begrüßte die andere Frau. Dann stellte sie sie ihrem Kollegen vor:

„Natalja, das ist Dr. Robert Chase, unser Spezialist für Notfallmedizin. Chase, das ist Natalja Petrova."

„Äh, schön Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er, wobei er irgendwie verärgert klang, und ignorierte Nataljas ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich muss leider noch mal weg. Hab was vergessen." Er verlief den Raum hastig wieder.

„Also, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit dem los ist." Cameron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wahrscheinlich enttäuscht, weil du mir plötzlich mehr Beachtung geschenkt hast, als ihm… Aber eigentlich wollte ich mich ja von dir verabschieden."

„Was? Du reist schon ab?"

„Ja, morgen."

„Das ist schade. Ich wollte doch noch was mit dir unternehmen. Dir die Stadt zeigen. Aber ich habe heute bis spät am Abend Dienst."

„Ja, schade. Kann man nichts machen. Aber ich komme sicher wieder einmal in die Gegend. Dann bin ich auch wieder besser zu Fuß und du kannst mir die Stadt zeigen." Natalja wusste, dass dies eine Lüge war. Es war sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich dass sie, jemals wieder auch nur nach New Jersey kommen würde.

„Tolle Idee", stimmte Cameron begeistert zu. „Du musst dich sofort bei mir melden, wenn du irgendwo in der Nähe bist."

„Klar, das mache ich. Aber wie wäre es jetzt erstmal mit Mittagessen?"

„Gerne. Ich muss nur schnell Chase bescheid sagen, dass unser gemeinsames Sandwich-Essen heute ausfällt."

„Ach, wir können ihn doch mitnehmen. Ihr habe jetzt beide Mittagspause, oder?"

„Ja, haben wir. Dann piep ich an und sag ihm, er soll herkommen."

So gingen sie alle gemeinsam in ein Restaurant direkt gegenüber dem Krankenhaus. Das Essen war in Ordnung, aber Chase störte die gute Stimmung etwas. Er wirkte noch immer missgelaunt und war nicht unbedingt gesprächig. Natalja vermutete, dass sie seine Pläne, die Mittagspause allein mit Cameron zu verbringen, gestört hatte. Sie bemühte sich jedenfalls, freundlich zu ihm zu sein, auch wenn er die Freundlichkeit kaum erwiderte.

Eine Stunde später hatte Natalja sich von ihm und Cameron verabschiedet und stieg vor dem Restaurant in ein Taxi, das sie wieder zu House' Appartement bringen sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich noch von Wilson verabschieden wollen, aber laut Cameron hatte der heute frei. So hatte sie der Ärztin gesagt, sie solle ihm schöne Grüße ausrichten.

Auf dem Weg ließ Natalja das Taxi kurz bei einem Taschengeschäft anhalten, wo sie sich einen kleinen schwarzen Rollkoffer und eine schwarze Lederhandtasche kaufte. Zwar hatte sie nur wenige Sachen, aber die mussten trotzdem für den Flug irgendwo hineingepackt werden.

Zurück in der Wohnung ruhte Natalja sich etwas aus, und dämmerte gerade in einen leichten Schlaf hinüber, als das Telefon im Wohnzimmer klingelte. Mit ihren Krücken brauchte sie ziemlich lange, aber der Anrufer war hartnäckig, und es klingelte immer noch, als sie bei dem Apparat anlangte und den Hörer abnahm.

„Hallo?", meldete sie sich, schon bereit, zu erklären, dass House gerade nicht da war, und sie auch nicht wusste, wann er heimkommen würde.

„Hallo Natalja." Es war Wilson.

„Oh, hallo James. Wie geht es dir?"

„Bestens. Und dir?"

„Danke, auch gut."

„Schön. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, heute Abend mit mir essen zu gehen."

„Natürlich habe ich Lust. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Greg noch was mit mir unternehmen will."

„Ich glaube, mit dem musst du heute Abend vor zehn oder elf nicht rechnen. Er ist an einem ziemlich komplizierten Fall dran und da bleibt er meistens lange im Krankenhaus."

„Aha", meinte Natalja. „Jedenfalls würde ich sehr gerne mit dir essen gehen."

„Super! Ich hole dich um sieben ab, OK?"

„Perfekt!"

Pünktlich um sieben Uhr abends stand Wilson vor der Tür. Er hatte sich ziemlich elegant angezogen – hatte sogar eine Krawatte umgebunden. Natalja selbst hatte sich an diesem Abend allerdings etwas weniger Mühe mit ihrem Styling gegeben als sonst. Sie hatte dasselbe angezogen wie am Vorabend und ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckt. Trotz ihrer verhältnismäßig nachlässigen Aufmachung hörte Wilson fast gar nicht mehr auf, ihr Komplimente zu machen.

Es wurde ein netter Abend. Sie aßen gut, redeten viel und kurz vor zehn setzte Wilson Natalja vor dem Haus ab, in dem sich House' Appartement befand. Er bot an, noch bis zur Wohnungstür mitzukommen, wahrscheinlich in der Annahme, dass sie in dann noch auf einen Drink oder einen Kaffee hereinbitten würde. Doch sie lehnte ab und meinte lächelnd, dass sie es schon allein bis zur Wohnungstür schaffen würde. Ihr war bewusst, wie unhöflich dies wirkte, aber Natalja war müde und allein die Vorstellung jetzt noch für eine ganze Weile Konversation zu machen, strengte sie an. Wilson nahm die Ablehnung hin, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und so verabschiedeten sie sich auf dem Gehsteig voneinander.

„Gute Reise", wünschte er ihr.

„Danke, die werde ich hoffentlich haben." Sie umarmten sich noch, dann ging Natalja ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kurz darauf hörte sie Wilsons Auto wegfahren.

House war tatsächlich noch nicht da und weil Natalja sofort ins Bett ging, sah sie ihn an diesem Abend gar nicht mehr. Aber sie hatte sowieso vor, sich am nächsten Morgen von ihm zu verabschieden, bevor er zur Arbeit ging. Denn sie musste am Nachmittag gegen 15.00 Uhr am Flughafen sein, würde House dann also nicht mehr sehen.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

„Natalja?"

„Hm?" Sie schlug verschlafen die Augen auf und sah House neben ihrem Bett stehen.

„Ich fahre jetzt ins Krankenhaus", sagte er. Natalja erschrak War es schon so spät? Doch auch nur bevor sie anfangen konnte, sich zu verabschieden, sprach House schon weiter:

„Aber ich komme mittags nach Hause und bringe dich zum Flughafen. Wann musst du dort sein?"

„Fünfzehn Uhr."

„OK, bis später." Er fuhr ihr mit der Hand zärtlich über die Haare, eine Geste, die Natalja zutiefst überraschte. Dann ging er hinaus. Wenige Minuten später war Natalja auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Gegen zehn Uhr stand sie auf, frühstückte im Pyjama, zog sich dann für die Reise an und packte ihre Sachen ein. Sie zog sogar das Bett ab und beförderte die Bettwäsche in den kleinen Raum, wo Waschmaschine und Trockner standen. Dann sah sie fern bis House kam.  
„Bereit?", fragte er, als er um kurz nach eins auftauchte.

„Ja."

„Dann komm. Wir fahren direkt zum Flughafen, wenn dir das Recht ist. Es gibt dort ein paar gute Restaurants, wo wir essen können."

House nahm den Koffer und Natalja schlang sich ihre Handtasche um die Schulter. Einen letzten Blick warf sie noch auf die Wohnung, dann folgte sie House nach draußen. Er hatte offensichtlich extra sein Auto aus der Garage geholt, um sie zum Flughafen zu bringen. Natalja bewunderte den schlichten Sportwagen, der zwar schon etwas älter zu sein schien aber immer noch in Top-Zustand war und teuer wirkte, während House den Koffer im Kofferraum verstaute. Dann stiegen sie beide ein (es dauerte eine Weile, bis Natalja ihre Krücken untergebracht hatte) und fuhren los.

„Soll ich das Radio einschalten?", fragte House.

„Nein danke, lieber nicht." Sie redeten auch nicht viel. Natalja betrachtete die vorüber ziehenden Straßen und lauschte dem leisen Schnurren des Automotors. Vielleicht wurde es ja für sie wieder einmal Zeit für ein neues Auto. Vom Motorradfahren hatte sie jedenfalls für eine Weile genug.

Sie aßen in einem mexikanischen Restaurant, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Eincheck-Schalter für internationale Flüge. Gerade als House Nataljas Koffer auf das Förderband mit der Waage stellte, klingelte sein Handy. Er holte es aus der Jackentasche und trat ein paar Schritte, zur Seite um zu telefonieren. Natalja kam das gerade recht, denn sie hätte keine Erklärung parat gehabt, wenn er gesehen hätte, dass der Name in dem Pass und auf dem Ticket-Ausdruck, den sie jetzt der freundlichen Frau hinter dem Schalter gab, Olga Michajlova lautete. Doch so hatte sie den Pass und das richtige Ticket, das sie bekommen hatte, schon wieder sicher in ihrer Handtasche verstaut, als House sein Gespräch beendete. Er machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht und sagte:

„So wie es aussieht, muss ich gleich wieder ins Krankenhaus. Meinem Patienten geht es deutlich schlechter."

„Kein Problem. Ich muss jetzt sowieso durch die Sicherheitskontrolle."

„Dahin begleite ich dich noch, dann fahre ich zurück."

„Okay."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch die endlosen Flughafengänge, wo es aber zum Glück die sogenannten „Moving Walkways" gab, auf die man sich bequem draufstellen und den Gang entlang fahren konnte.

Vor der Schlange bei der Sicherheitskontrolle blieben sie stehen, um sich zu verabschieden. Doch bevor es zur richtigen Verabschiedung kam, wühlte Natalja kurz in ihrer Handtasche und holte schließlich einen Briefumschlag heraus, den sie House gab. Darauf stand „Allison Cameron" und es fühlte sich an, als wären Geldscheine darin.

„Das ist für Allison. Für die Kleider, die sie mir gekauft hat. Sie hätte es nicht angenommen, wenn ich es ihr direkt gegeben hätte." Sie grinste.

„Ich werde es ihr geben", sagte er und steckte den Umschlag in seine Jackentasche.

„Danke." Dann sah sie ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an und sagte: „Jetzt wird es wohl Zeit, sich zu verabschieden."

„..."

„Danke für die Gastfreundschaft. Es war trotzdem allem ganz schön hier. Und es ist schön, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben."

„Ja. Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat." Er zögerte einen Moment, dann umarmte er Natalja und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Auf Wiedersehen."

„Lebwohl", antwortete Natalja. Er verstand. Das war ein endgültiger Abschied. Es war unwahrscheinlich. dass sie sich wiedersehen würden.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt…". Natalja lächelte ihn an, er lächelte zurück, dann reihte sie sich in die Schlange vor der Sicherheitskontrolle ein.

House sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, da klingelte schon wieder sein Handy. Chase war dran: „Wo sind Sie?" Wir wissen schon kaum mehr, was wir machen sollen."

„Immer dieser unnötige Stress", meinte House sarkastisch. „Ich bin ja schon unterwegs." Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang ließ er sich von Chase genauesten den Zustand des Patienten beschreiben.

Ende


End file.
